Playing with fire
by pepsi-colapop
Summary: The trio is back to finish their 7th year with Ginny and Courtney Bueler. Courtney has taken a certain liking to Defense Against the Dark Arts...and not just for the books. Rated M for later chapters. Please R&R.
1. I hate Lavender

"You know guys," I smiled at the two girls in front of me, "I think this is going to be a great year."

"Oh yeah, and why's that?" Ginny asked, brushing her long, carrot red hair.

The three of us were lounging in Ginny's room, preparing for another year at Hogwarts. Hermione, Harry, Ron, and I would be in our seventh year, while Ginny's in her sixth. I plopped down on the bed next to Hermione before saying, "Because this year, we're the queens of the school, Remus and Lupin will be teaching, and since Hermione and Ron here are head boy and girl, there's no one but the professors to enforce the rules on us. And we all know how easy it is to sneak around them."

I caught the smirk on Ginny's face, but Hermione just shrugged. She's so straight edge it's not even funny. "So Courtney does this mean you're giving up on your mission to sleep in every dorm possible, except your own again?"

"How many times do I have to tell you, I refuse to sleep in that bloody dorm because I. Hate. Lavender!" I gritted my teeth in annoyance, but Hermione rolled her eyes and clicked her tongue in that prissy, know it all way. "You know," I continued, "I wouldn't have such a problem if she'd get off my case about the Seamus thing."

"Well, you _did _sleep with him Court," Ginny butted in.

God, I'm SO sick of hearing that. "I didn't know they were dating!" This time, they both rolled their eyes. "Maybe if Lavender wasn't such a shitty girlfriend, Seamus wouldn't have been begging me for a night in his dorm." I have a serious case of operating my mouth before my brain. "And you know she started that rumor about me and Ron, Hermione."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. But seriously, it's hard to tell what are and aren't rumors. Honestly, how many guys _did _you shag last year?" They both looked at me with equal curiosity. _'Oh my little sexually limited, straight edge chicas,' _I thought. _'If only you could broaden your horizons.'_

"Only five," I answered nonchalantly.

"And how many were there in fifth year, after Fred and George left?" Ginny crossed her arms.

I thought for a moment. Fifth year, by far, was my least favorite. Not only was Umbridge a total bitch, but Fred and George left. The twins, as many later learned, were the only reason I wasn't a slut in fourth and fifth year. I used to squeeze in between the two of them and sleep soundly after a night of laughs and kisses. We never shagged, though; that'd be just too weird. But when they left, well, I had Lee, but after a couple nights with him... "Four," I shrugged.

Trying to ignore their stunned faces, I peeled of the PJ shirt I had on and hastily began searching for a new one. Of course, just my luck, Ron and Harry decided now was the perfect moment to enter Ginny's room. "Seriously, do people ever knock?" I didn't even bother to cover up at this point. C'mon, I had a bra on and it's not like either of them had never seen a girl in a bra before. But the beat red color Ron's face and the wide eyed, deer in headlights look Harry has on when they see me topless is classic. You'd think after a year of me sneaking into their dorm to fool around with Seamus, they'd be used to it.

"Ron!" Hermione screeched. "What the bloody hell do you think you're doing; not knocking!"

Ah, young love. "Don't sweat it Hermy," I smiled, buttoning up a flannel (compliments to Blaise). "I'm all set now, so no harm done. Now, we should be leaving soon, right?"

I grabbed my trunk and walked past the boys, smiling as sweetly as I could to the both of them. I really think its funny how upset Ginny and Hermione get when I walk around in my bra. I'm only two sizes bigger then them and yet, you'd think I'm fucking Pamela Anderson or something with some of the looks guys give me...


	2. Forbidden Fantasies

We found a compartment with Neville and Luna easily. I sat next to Luna as Neville greeted me with a squeaky 'hello'. I think I kind of scare him. Everyone started discussing their summers, so I allowed my mind to wonder elsewhere. I figured this year was really going to be great. Professor Black and Lupin; God, that's going to be hard to remember. Sirius seemed so excited to be getting a job at Hogwarts, though. It must have been really hard for him all those years. First Azkaban and then locked up in that house he hated so much. And Lupin…I can't believe Tonks and him actually got married; and had a baby! I so called it…I could so be a pro match maker when I get older.

A snicker and slide of the door snapped me out of my thought bubble, to see that Draco, Blaise and Pansy had just entered the compartment. "Hello Malfoy," Harry sneered.

"Potter…Weasel," he shot back. His pale blue eyes flickered around the compartment and rested on me. "Oh," He suddenly smirked, "I didn't see you there Courtney. Care to join Blaise and me? We could find you a compartment a bit _roomier _than this one here." He licked his lip invitingly. I noticed the fierce look in Pansy's eyes. She looked like she was ready to take me out.

I gave a genuine smile. I took a quick look at Blaise who winked suggestively. "So sorry, Draco dear, but I'm afraid I must decline this tempting offer. Thanks for the invite though."

The smirk faded and his face fell, but he tried not to let it show. He proceeded with, "Well, if you get sick of this lot, you will be most certainly, uh, welcome." He exited with a furious Pansy trailing behind. Blaise was smiling when he made to leave, but turned at the door and smirked. "See you around Courtney…nice shirt by the way."

I glanced down at the shirt I was wearing, which indeed, once belonged to him. What can I say? Slytherins are hot, especially when you're not aloud to be with them. I like forbidden fantasies more than any every day hook up you could ever throw at me.

"Courtney," Ginny groaned as soon as the door was securely shut, "please don't tell me you shagged those two."

I giggled, rather devilishly. Harry, catching on a bit faster then the rest, spat out his pumpkin juice in disgust. "You WHAT?!"

"C'mon Harry, you know I ain't no innocent. Blaise and Draco aren't as bad as you think."

"Is it true that you and Seamus shagged last year?" Luna asked in that dreamy, far fetched voice. She seemed genuinely curios. You just got to love her. She could be asking who you've shagged or what color your socks are and she'd still have that dreamy voice.

Neville shifted uncomfortably in his seat, Ron coughed nervously as his ears turned bright red and Harry became suddenly fascinated with the rainy clouds outside the window. Of course, I may or may not have forgotten to tell Ginny and Hermione that their boyfriends, along with Neville and Dean had caught me and Seamus in the act. Oops!

"Well Luna, I've shagged a lot of guys, Seamus included, yes. And although many rumors are true, alas, most of them sadly mistaken."

The rest of the train ride was spent discussing and trying to avoid last year's rumors and whether they are or aren't accurate. I don't think it's that fascinating, personally. Rumors are rumors, sex is sex, and you can't stop either of them from happening no matter how hard you try. Sooner or later, more or less, everyone does it and using the "we're in love!" excuse is total bull because the love fades, the relationship ends and then you're just waste your time looking for another "true love" that's never lasting, and spend your whole life in this big fucking cycle of disappointing love.


	3. this year has to be the greatest

When we reached the castle, it was even more amazing then the first time I arrived on its grounds. Hogwarts; the greatest place to discover something new at, whether it may be a secret, a rumor, some new friends, or even yourself. I sat between Harry and Dean at the Gryffindor table while the Hat began its usual sorting song. I sat and examined the same Great Hall I've been sitting in for seven years. Everything looked the same as always; a sea of black cloaks with hungry looking faces, another year older and closer to the end, but still in the midst of their utter most youth, enjoying what they can. I don't know how I feel about yet. Perplexed for now I suppose.

McGonagall sat where Dumbledore usually would and watched the new coming first years being sorted. If death is rebirth, then rebirth sucks ass. Hogwarts will never be the same without Dumbledore and I don't know how anyone can sit still and be focusing on food, when the most important part of this school has gone. But, I will admit, without Dumbledore, this year will aught to be very interesting.

Sirius and Remus sat side by side at the head table and I found myself anticipating the new Transfiguration and Defense against the Dark Arts courses this year. I may be a slut, but I'm also a huge nerd. Charms, Transfiguration, and Potions are the easiest things I've ever done, but Defense against the Dark Arts and History are hell in a classroom. I'm good with a wand, but the actual paying attention and questions and answers thing is NOT my thing. But, maybe with Sirius teaching he'll help me out a bit. He's going to be the coolest professor ever.

Our trunks were already laid out for us and flames were crackling in the cozy fireplace when we reached our dorm. Seventh year dorms are the best! Along with a fireplace and larger beds we have upgraded to the greatest looking bath tub I've ever seen and a wardrobe, for each of us. My bed, conveniently located closest to the door, looked so warm and inviting, I almost didn't even think of getting my PJs on and just jump right in.

But of course, no good time is complete without a potential spoil to it. Lavender, oh so kindly welcomed me home with open arms. Yeah, _right. _"Look who's around for another year of whoring around Hogwarts," she sneered. "I hope McGonagall didn't fail to notify you that we do have to wear our uniforms this year, still. So you might want to put some pants on with that _belt _you're wearing."

Parvati snickered from her corner. Hermione and Ginny seemed to be pretending the flaming she beast didn't exist and were unpacking in silence. I however, thought Lavender's sad attempt at an insult was quite amusing. "Ah, Lavender, why would I want to change out of this 'belt' when I know how much your dear Seamus loves it." Her nostrils flared as she grimaced at the mention of Seamus. "Oh that's right," I mock smacked my forehead, "I'm so sorry. I suppose I should say your _ex_ dear Seamus, shouldn't I?"

Now we were getting somewhere. Lavender slammed her trunk shut and turned on her heal. "You can have my fucking seconds, slut!" And she slammed the bathroom door shut.

Really, I wasn't expecting such a dramatic reaction so soon, but it was pretty funny, I think. He wasn't your seconds, hun. He was your boyfriend that wasn't getting what he wanted, so he came to me. So you have fun being a bitch, all locked up in that bathroom." I said it loud enough for her to hear, without yelling. "Oh, yeah," I climbed into bed, "I missed you too, bitch."

When I woke up, Lavender was nowhere to be found, although everyone else was up and about. I put on the standard Gryffindor uniform (tie, skirt, cloak and blouse) but added my killer four inch totally kick ass platforms. Not only are they the sickest shoes ever, but they make me feel like an actual average sized person. (Did I mention I'm only 4' 11" and I've been that way since I was ten? Yeah, it sucks!) I didn't even bother brushing my hair or doing any make up besides a little eye liner after I took a shower. I'm really not much of a make up, pretty girly girl. Besides eye makeup, I got nothing. Lip gloss always comes off, blush gives me zits, and anything else just isn't necessary.

I spotted Lavender at the table with Padma and figured how great it would be to tick her off some more. "Seamus!" I squealed. The fine looking, Irish boy turned my way and got an ear to ear grin on his face. "I didn't get to say high yesterday." He pulled me into a tight hug and I caught a glimpse of Lavender gritting her teeth in our direction. "Hmmm," I smiled out loud.

"Missed you, Court," He muttered. I've always suspected actual feelings from Seamus towards me, but never confronted, or challenged, them.

"I missed you too." I really did, actually. Seamus has always been a great friend, even way before the shagging. His laugh makes me smile, his cauldron blowing-up-ness makes me laugh, and his accent makes me melt. I've always been a sucker for accents. My first Hogwarts crush? Oliver Wood, baby. I smiled at the smile he was giving me and wrapped my arms around him again. Except this time, instead of a hug, I stood on my tip-toes and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. He returned the favor and ran a hand through my hair, then down my back like he really did miss this.

"Ahem." A slight cough broke us apart and came faced with Sirius; I'm sorry, _Professor Black. _He didn't look mad or grossed out or anything. I always knew Sirius was cool. He knew the score; and he knew I wasn't no innocent, either. He walked in on me and the twins back when I would sleep with them and we explained the gig with him and he got it…sort of.

"Do you think you two could keep your hands to yourselves? At least not in public," he smiled, ever knowing. He's so cool…I wonder if he was a player when he was in school.

We both nodded, Seamus looked a little scared, but I was trying not to burst out in laughter. He smiled as he walked away and right then I knew this year had to be the greatest. C'mon, Sirius is my teacher!


	4. Just an observation

Me and Seamus sat quietly and enjoyed our delectable breakfast in polite conversation. Yeah…right. I sat on his lap and tried to throw little pieces of toast in his mouth while he snuck kisses along my neck when he thought no one was looking. I chanced some subtle looks to our surrounding students and, as always, was highly amused with their reactions. There's the people like Hermione who roll their eyes and pretend like nothing's happening, or there's those who, like Luna, stare for a while in mild curiosity, then continue eating. Or you could be the type, like many girls, who put on the most disgusted faces they possibly can when really they wish they could find a guy to have that much attention and fun with. My personal favorite faces of the day have got to be the jealousy ones. Lavender sat watching us with narrowed eyes, while gritting her teeth and positively fuming like one of those fucking cartoons with steam coming out of the ears. It's not like I want her to hate me and I certainly don't want to make enemies with anyone, but I got to get some form of payback for every fucking rumor she's ever spread about me last year.

McGonagall handed out our new schedules of the semester a short while later. Mine read:

MONDAY: Double Charms 7:30, Double Divination 10:00 a.m., Astronomy 10:00 p.m.

TUESDAY: Potions 8:00, Transfiguration 10:00, break, Care of Magical Creatures 2:00

WEDNESDAY: Divination 8:15, Charms 10:45, break, Defense against the Dark Arts 1:50

THURSDAY: same as Tuesday

FRIDAY: same as Wednesday

I was pleased to find many other Gryffindors in my classes, accept, of course Divination and Care of Magical Creatures. I took last year pretty easy, but later learned that I was in need of more credits than I had expected. So, I chose the two easiest classes that were available.

THREE WEEKS LATER

Care of Magical Creatures class and Divination = B-O-R-I-N-G! Astronomy has remained somewhat interesting, while the only good thing about Transfiguration is Remus teaching and the fact I'm not alone in there. Charms is an easy O, and Potions is officially on my good side. I have been partnered up with none other than…you ready for this? Ha, it's none other than Mr. Finnigan. Sometimes, I swear, Snape loves me more than he's willing to let on. Last but certainly not least, DADA (Defense against the Dark Arts) is pretty neutral. As I suspected, Sirius is a kick ass teacher who manages to get waaaaayy off topic, while still teaching everyone exactly what they need to know…except me. The more off topic we get, the more distracted I am and the more we read and review, the more information I seem to forget. If it's possible, I think I'm doing worse this year than any year before. Honestly, I don't see how anyone else can concentrate with a guy like Sirius teaching us. He's hilarious, smart, and for a guy that's been out in Azkaban for so long, has a very impressive body. ..Is that weird for me to notice? I know I'm a student, but I don't think that should keep me from noticing the hotness radiating from my somewhat older male professor. It's not like I haven't sneaked a peak at any other older guys. Remus certainly has that innocent, old guy appeal to him. I can imagine him as the sexy nerd back in the day. The whole were wolf thing is pretty damn hot too. See, it's nothing dangerous-- just an observation.


	5. You dig?

I stayed at my seat, pretending to be fascinating the strap on my bag. Once I was the last one left, I strode up to _Professor Black, _lacking my usual confidence. "What's up Courtney?" He smiled. I couldn't believe how different he looked now, as a professor, then when he was locked up inside that mangy old house. He was wearing round spectacles that slid down the tip of his nose, dressed in shining pale robes with a cup of coffee a his side. And yet not one hair on his head showed even a tinge of grey, no wrinkles were visible on his cheery face, and he was as lean and muscular as I could've imagined him before Azkaban. He could pass as 30 if he wanted to.

"Sirius…" I started, but suddenly forgot what I was saying when I looked up into those stormy grey eyes.

"Yes?"

"Um…" I cleared my throat. "Uh, oh, I remember now. I was going to ask if, um, well …I don't quite understand this." I jerked my head towards the Dark Arts book on his desk.

He didn't look at me at all like I was stupid, like I feared he would. Instead, he smiled some more. "Alright then, why don't you pull up a chair and tell me what you're not getting."

"Well, it's sort of a bit of…everything," I confessed, flatly. I sat across from him, feeling stupid, but Sirius just gave a little laugh. "What's so funny Professor?"

"You're quite extraordinary, you know that Courtney?" Now he was just confusing me. "Courtney," he explained, "when I first met you, I knew you were something different. Like a spice thrown in to make the whole recipe something new. I'm a teacher now. I hear you kids talk, I know what the scoop is. I know you're an amazingly smart girl with an eye for trouble. I'll explain everything you need me to, but you have to promise you'll start paying a bit more attention, no matter how boring we professors can be."

"But I do pay attention!" I practically yelled. Not only did he just insult and compliment me at the same time, but what did the spice thing have to do with anything? And what exactly has he been hearing from "us kids"?

"Okay, okay, chill." Oh my God, how great is it to hear a teacher talk like a student? "I know you pay attention, or at least try to. You love using your wand and getting to the exciting stuff; but that's only the half of what this class is about. Once the books our pulled out and the teacher gets to talking, your brain completely turns off."

"Well maybe in History or Care of Magical Creatures or Astronomy, but not in this class," I admitted.

"Oh really? And why's that, I wonder."

Now it was my turn to smile. "It's because you're not boring like the rest of the teachers. You make werewolves and vampires and disillusionment spells seem like the coolest thing ever and everything's more interesting and more exciting when you talk about it then any text book. I love this class, I really do. But it's like every once you say one thing, I forget about what we were talking about before it, because I'm so excited to hear what's next. You dig?"

He studied me for a long couple of seconds. Then, an entertained look appeared on his youthful face. "Courtney, what can I say other than I'm a bit flattered and also, you are the weirdest girl I've ever met. And I say weird in the best way possible. You dig?"

"Uhh…sure?"

"Open your book to page 268 and read the first section on vampires. When you finish, then we'll talk." He smiled again.

I read the pages and spent the next hour or so discussing everything and everything about it with Sirius. Soon though, the topic ended and we moved on to several others. Finally, it rested on teenage romances.

"So Courtney, any boyfriends right now?"

"Oh God," I sighed. "If you do really hear what us kids are talking about, you'd know that true love is far out of my reach."

He looked honestly perplexed. "Why's this? You seem like a fine contestant for the prize of a young boy's heart."

Oh boy. Was I really discussing my love life, or lack of one, with my good looking professor/Harry's godfather/convicted murderer/hottest older man I've ever met? "Well.." I started. "I'm not exactly the "relationship" type girl."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. And even if I wanted to, no guy would ever think of me as a long lasting, romantic girlfriend. I'm more of the…summer fling girl, if you get what I'm saying."

He nodded, but was no longer smiling, nor amused. "Courtney, I know what you're saying and I think it's ridiculous. Unless times have really changed since I was your age, I don't see why anyone wouldn't want to be with you. You're a clever, fun loving girl that won't take crap from nobody, with a good heart, determined mind, and sorry to sound like a creep, you aren't exactly the too hard on the eyes. Anyone would be lucky to have you, no matter how many guys you've been with before."

I am officially crossing dangerous mental fantasy lines with Sirius right now. That is the greatest thing anyone's ever said about me and if Remus hadn't opened the door right when I was nodding my head, I would've completely let my hormones get the best of me.

"Oh, um, hello Courtney." Remus looked quite surprised to find me here, and turned to Sirius to give him a curious look.

I looked at the clock on the wall. Shit! It was almost half past six. I grabbed my bag and made towards the door. "Thanks, Sirius, I'll try to pay more attention next time. I promise."

Did I seriously just have that conversation with Sirius? And did he seriously say that to me? Well, now I guess he knows I'm a slut. You know, it's not like I want to shag every fucking guy that comes along, it's just…I think I have issues. I hate sleeping alone, even being alone scares the shit out of me. I like being with guys and sleeping with them; and its hard sleeping with guys without sex. If I could just have one guy I could shag without anyone finding out-- no rumors, no worries, just plain and simple sex. But who do I know that could do that?

Oh….I know.


	6. Ready to have some fun?

I stayed after class again. It was hot for October, so I found no problem leaving my robe behind for the day. I wore my usual button down with the top button missing, and although I don't favor skirts much, I figured today it might come in handy. When the room was deserted, I charmed the door locked behind his back.

I sat on one of the desks up front, leaning back on my elbows. He had that charming smile on when he saw me. "Don't tell me you can't remember what I was saying today, again Courtney," he joked. His eyes gleamed and that smile made me want this so much more than ever before.

"Oh no, it's not that. I just noticed something though."

He plopped down next to me. "What's that?"

"You're the best looking old guy I've ever met. For however old you are, you don't look a day over 30." He seemed to stutter out a confused thanks. You might say it was actually rather cute. I sat up and faced him now. "Sirius, look at me for a second." His aging grey eyes that had managed to hold onto an inner youth, found my ocean blue ones and I felt myself move closer to him. "When was the last time you got it on with a chick? Before Azkaban?"

"What?! I—that…" he stuttered, turning red from a mixture of embarrassment, shock, and anger, I'd guess.

"That doesn't answer the question," I smirked.

He looked absolutely appalled now. And yet, in that stunned face, his eyes remained calm, amused, even. "Before…yes," he grunted out in a small voice.

I let out a low whistle. "What's that then, six or seventeen years? You got to be just itching for a good shag then." His head shot back in my direction, and the amused eyes widened. "Sirius, you can wipe that fucking deer in headlights look off your face, okay? I can see it in your eyes that the idea of a good looking, kinky teenage girl coming on to you isn't so appalling, but actually rather…pleasing."When he remained silent, but indeed got the right color back in his cheeks, I continued, "What can I say, _Professor? _I'm getting rather sick of being called a slut. If I could just have one guy I could shag, no limits, no feelings, no rumors, and no one else that knew about it, don't you think that would be a good solution? And you, Mr. Black, deserve a hot, secret love, don't you think?" He seemed a bit intrigued now. I swear, I'm more cunning then all the Slytherins combined.

I walked over and leaned close in so our noses were almost touching. "May I just add, you are the sexiest teacher I've ever had? So," I wrapped my arms around him and sat on his lap, "what do you think?"

He sighed. "I think--"

"One more thing," I cut him off. I gave his ear a slight lick as I leaned into him, "if you say no right now Sirius, I'm not just going to leave this alone. I'm a determined young lady, Sirius. And I want you. I really, really want you."

"Courtney," he took my arms away from his neck, and wiggled out from under me. He strode across the room and sat at his desk, avoiding looking at me as best as possible. "I'm a teacher and you're my student and you're not even of age. If we were to get caught I'd be fired…maybe even thrown back in Azkaban. You're a smart girl, Courtney, and this is a stupid thing to do."

While he was giving his little "do the right thing" speech, I slipped out of the top and bra I had on and tip toed over to him. I turned his chair around and whispered in his ear, so the tip of his nose was just barely touching my bare breasts. "Sirius, _please," _I whined. "I know you want this."

SIRIUS

I felt my chair spin around and suddenly I was nose to nipple with her. She leaned down so I felt her warm lips against my ear as she whined like a little girl begging for candy, "Sirius, please. I know you want this. Just give in; just do it. For me, Sirius. Do it for me."

Well, what could I say? Here I am, a bloody teacher, who hasn't been shagged in seventeen years, with a perfectly attractive bloody STUDENT, practically begging me to get into her pants. Not only am I already hard just looking at her half naked, amazingly tempting body, but she's whispering in my ear so desperately and I'm already half way convinced we won't get caught and the things I know she can do would drive any man out of his fucking mind, but I know this is wrong. I'm a grown man and she's just a teenage girl. But if this is so wrong, why am I so fucking turned on? Why am I allowing her to stand in front of me like this and not stop her?

I know why; because I'm Sirius Black. I've never turned a girl down, especially not one who's already half way ready to get it on. And I am only human. Everyone shags so why should it matter who does who? But still…I have a job to look out for.

I open my mouth to reject her offer, but as soon as I do, I feel her grasp my hair and pull one of her perfect, pink pillows of flesh into my mouth and the squeak of my rejection was drowned out by her heavy sigh of joy. I feel my body relax and close my eyes. I feel myself wanting her so bad. My head say stop, but my dick says go, and my heart is torn in between the "responsible" thing to do and the dirty deed of had to go so long without.

I push her away with both hands and tear my eyes away from her taunting body, wanting desperately to run upstairs and take a cold shower. When I open an eye, I see her smirking down at my crotch. Shit! My jean-enclosed erection is now out in the open for her to see. The lust in her eyes flares dangerously and I need to stop it. "That's enough! Courtney…I…we-- This can't happen Courtney!"

"I don't see why the hell not," she reasoned. "No one's going to find out and we're going to shag sooner or later Sirius, so why not now? I want this Sirius." She glanced down at my bulging jeans. "Obviously you do too. Now," she stood in front of me, once again, "I'm yours."

By now I have had enough. I have a perfect little horn dog right fucking in front of me, so why not just finally give in and give her what she wants?

I stood up and roughly pressed my lips against hers. She kissed back, excitedly and began undoing my shirt. I licked her bottom lip and she gladly let me in, wrestling my tongue with hers. I allowed my hands to trace up and down her curves, down the arch in her back, around her small waist, and finally resting greedily on her breasts. Every inch of skin I touched seemed more inviting; more tempting then the last. Her body's like a mystery, a fantasy, and I intend t explore every part of it and make it my own. She parted her lips from mine to let little moans escape from her mouth as I caressed her breasts; massaging and squeezing and pinching every part of them I could.

I squatted down to her height to begin leaving rough kisses all over her. But, her being quite short, I lifted her up instead, placing her on my desk, and starting again. She tangled her fingers in my hair and let out soft moans of pleasure. For a girl that's so far ahead in the game, she sure seems to be enjoying my version of it a hell of a lot. But then again, she's been playing with the little boys…it's time to show her how to handle a man.

She suddenly flipped me around and laid me down on the desk, rather forcefully. I watched her smirk from beside me as she unzipped and shimmy out of the only clothes that had been recently covering her up. I felt a pang of annoyance, watching her take her time to climb onto the desk and wiggle up to me. She rested her hands on my waist and giggled, "Ready to have some fun?"

I nodded impatiently and she giggled again, causing her breasts to bounce ever so slightly. "A little excited are we?" She teased. "Don't worry, Professor, we have all night and a whole year ahead of us to make up for what you've been missing out on…"


	7. Use your imagination

* * *

**A/N: 1. Courtney is mine, everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling. **

**2. This is my first lemon, so please tell me if it sucks or not...**

**3. Thanks for reading and please R&R

* * *

**

Wow, wow, wow. For a guy that's been out of the game so long, he plays it way better then any other guy I've shagged. I lay breathless next to him. It's been God knows how long, so I'm thinking I should go before the nosey trio comes looking for me.

I roll over and nibble his ear a little before hopping to my feet and pulling on my clothes. He gives me a quizzical look from where he's laying. "Don't worry. I'll be back again."

"You better," he smirks.

With that, I let a little giggle and grabbed my bag, walking out the door. I pulled my damp blonde hair into a messy ponytail, conscience of how already messed up it looked.

"Where've you been?" Hermione was the first to ask when I entered the common room.

"Oh…around."

They seemed to leave it at that, so I ran up to take a shower and possibly do some homework, before I fall even further behind in school.

* * *

The next day, Sirius showed no signs of fooling around with me…or regretting it. In fact, he seemed to have an extra spring in his step and a wider grin on his face. When the bell rang, I left along with everyone else and, catching his eye, he didn't bother hiding his disappointed frown. I smiled and continued on my way. We wouldn't want to make anything too obvious, now would we?

After the sun had set, dinner had been eaten, and mostly everyone had gone to bed, I tiptoed up to the boys' dorms. With just a slight touch at the door, it creaked open, and I was in. Looking around, I spotted what I came here for sitting casually on his wardrobe. I grabbed the piece of parchment and pranced as quiet as a mouse, out of the room.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," I muttered, thinking how right that phrase really was. I found his dot at once, and skipped to my new destination, without anyone in sight.

SIRIUS

_Why didn't she stay?_

Maybe she didn't like it. It has been a while since…

_Didn't like it?! Are you mad? This is Sirius Black we're talking about, is it not?_

I had been in bed, arguing with myself over the Courtney-less afternoon I had suffered through when I heard a creak. I didn't care to open my eyes to see what had caused it. Naturally, it was probably just the wind. But could the wind then place rough kisses on my lips while straddling my hips with bare legs? No, that must be someone else.

"Miss me?" She grinned from above me. Her eyes gleamed with mischief and her bare body taunted me as I eyed it, anxiously.

I didn't bother to answer. Why waste valuable time with silly conversation when the action's right in front of you? I pulled her head to mine and began a tongue tied tug-o-war with her, while I allowed my hands to explore every inch of her. She giggled when I reached her butt, moaned when I found her breast, and every noise, every movement, everything she did, made me want her more and more.

Her lips suddenly left mine. I lifted my head in protest, but she pushed me down and gave a wink. She bent down and began making her way down my body, licking, kissing, nipping every bit of it she could, and stopped to look up at me when she had reached the ultimate goal. I let out a roar of annoyance and she gave me an innocent shrug. "Fucking tease," I muttered. Again, she giggled. God, the way her eyes shine when she laughs like that is so fucking beautiful. "Sirius…" she smiled. "You're gonna love this."

* * *

And indeed, he did. She tenderly took his balls in her hands and played with his heavy sac, until he was begging for her to continue. He watched her bend her head down and gave one long, wet lick up the length of his cock. She toyed with the man below, tracing circles around the tip of his cock, grazing him gently with her teeth; until he went on to make some intriguing sounds that made her want him even more. She took almost his full length into her mouth. Sirius could no longer take her antics any longer. He gripped her head and thrust his hips so that almost his entire length was in her velvety hot mouth now. He watched as the blonde's head bopped up and down against his hardened cock. She increased her speed, and worked him with her hands as well. God knew she couldn't fit all of him in her small mouth at once. Without warning, he came and Courtney swallowed every bit of it she could get. She savored his taste; salty and sweet, and a taste all his own.

The man lay, letting out raspy breaths while Courtney lifted her head, to look up at his disgruntled appearance. Grey eyes met blue and she smiled, bending down to his ear. "Mmmm, Sirius," she panted. "I want you."

Sirius Black watched as the young girl positioned herself above him. "Sirius, are you watching?" She teased. "I want you to watch when I slide your big, hard cock into my pussy."

She bent just low enough so that the tip of his aching cock massaged her center. He made to grab her hips and jerk her faster, but she stopped him abruptly. "Nah ah ah," she smirked. "What's the rush Professor? We have all night…" She smirked once again, before continuing to tease the aggravated man. Finally, she allowed him to enter her roughly. He moaned loudly, loving the feel of her wet cunt wrap around him. She pumped him in and out, never quite letting in his full length. He grabbed her roughly, and pushed down, allowing all of his manhood to enter. The pained cries coming from Courtney mixed with Sirius's pleasurable ones filled the room. Sirius felt himself coming, and slid his index finger into her, causing her to scream his name. With both his index finger and thumb, Sirius massaged and pinched her clit now, until she was screaming his name over and over. "Come on now, Courtney," he begged harshly. "Come on." With another scream, she came for him, followed shortly by Sirius, her cunt milking him for all he was worth.

Courtney

Now I lay breathless next to Sirius Black; beautiful, wonderful, orgasmic, Sirius Black. The man with the tattoos on his chest, with that long hair, husky voice, and irresistible body. He's the man who just fucked my brains out. I watched the sun rising slowly from the other side of the forest, illuminating the room in an orange glow. "So," I panted in his ear. "What's my grade for the day, Professor?"

He turned his head to give me a lopsided grin. He looked completely worn out and his unsteady voice proved it. "Courtney," he whispered, closing his eyes again.

I scooted closer to him. "Yes Professor?"

"I think you are officially have an O in this bedroom."

"Really? Nothing I can improve on?" He shook his head, no. "Well, bummer." He opened an eye curiously. I mock pouted. "If there's nothing to improve on, what would I achieve in this class? I need some kind of challenge, don't you think? Now, think, Mr. Black, is there anything, _anything,_ I can improve on?"

He sat silent for a moment, thinking, and then peered at me mischievously. "Use your imagination, love."

I nodded, pleased with my answer, and hopped up out of bed, pulling on the close I had thrown previously on the floor. With one last look at the man in bed, I let another giggle escape from my lips, before calling out over my shoulder, "Later, babe," and skipping back through the halls.

So Sirius Black wants more imagination, huh? Well, I can do that…with pleasure.


	8. Happy Birthday

"Happy Birthday Courtney!" A rather high pitched alarm clock screamed in my ear to start off the day I turn 17. Wait…17?? I'm of age now!!!!!!!!

I jumped out of bed and both Ginny and Hermione attacked me with pleasant hugs. I was glad to see the dorm was deserted besides the three of us and out the window, the grounds was covered with a beautiful sheet of white snow. "Hurry up and get dressed, your presents are all down stairs."

I hurriedly got dressed and raced down stairs to see Ron and Harry guarding my small mound of gifts. "Happy Birthday," they smiled.

"Thanks, guys." I looked at my little pile, starting with a letter placed on the very top.

_Dear Courtney, _

_Happy Birthday sugar buns!!! Congrats, you're finally magically legal. =] And it's about damn time. Your mom and aunt are officially sorry for all the holidays our little family has missed out on. So, I've taken it into my own hands to speak with the Weasley's and we are all going to have a big hoe down at Grimmauld Place…if I don't get lost trying to find it. Anyways, happy 17__th__ baby girl. Mwua! _

_Love Bree_

_Courtney-_

_You're finally an adult…sort of. ;] Bree and I have decided to give you your Birthday present when we see you next week. We promise you'll love it. I'm so fucking stoked to see my baby cuz, you have no idea. What was it, two YEARS ago when we were all together?? Oh, and don't worry, there's no boyfriends coming with us, or our dear mothers this year. No drama! And remember, we are joining not just for the holidays, but to celebrate Gran. (tear tear.) Anywayzzzzz, Luv Ya Cuz! See you soon. _

_--Shelby_

"Who are Shelby and Bree?" Ron asked, reading the letters with Harry after I had finished.

I grinned, wickedly. I loved my cousins. They were the closest and only family I have and the five of us Bueler girls are the spitting image of our Gran. It's almost scary. "They're my cousins."

Harry earned a small glare from Ginny when he asked, "Do they look like you?"

"Yes they sure do," I laughed. "Bree's 20 and Shelby's 22 now. When we were younger people used to say we looked like triplets. We've got the same blonde hair, same peachy skin, small feet, button nose, and outgoing personalities. I haven't seen them in forever, though." I wondered if they've changed much.

"And your aunt and mom…?" I frowned slightly now. My aunt's a bloody riot, but my mom… "You have a small family," Ron stated bluntly.

I love Ron; he's always a bit dumb founded. "Ron, not everyone's family makes up twenty percent of the whole wizarding population." His ears turned crimson and he muttered something I couldn't quite hear. "My Gran's husband died shortly after my mom and aunt were born. Dear Aunt Jess and my mom I believe haven't been able to hold onto a guy for any longer then a month…two, if they're lucky."

They left it at that and I continued to open they're gifts. Hermione and Ginny both pitched in and made an adorable photo album of our years at Hogwarts. It was actually really cool, seeing how we all changed from 1st year to 7th. Harry bought me a nice lion stuffy that had "ROAR" engraved on its belly, while Ron gave me a Honeyduck's gift bag of assorted sweets, followed by a homemade birthday cupcake from Mrs. Weasley.

Fred and George sent their love, with a hand written coupon for "Any two items at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes FREE!" and a rather hilarious red bra with "Birthday Beast" written on it. "They're real charmers, aren't they?" Hermione scoffed.

Throughout the day, many "Happy Birthday's" were shouted out and by the end of the day I had at least thirty different roses, all from Draco. Seamus was ever so kind to give me his present in the Great Hall at breakfast; a giant teddy and a short lived songfest. (Due to McGonagall ending it looking a bit flushed.)

Classes were still dull, although not much homework was given out. For a girl who's barely passing in half her classes, I am on a rather good side with the professors. And finally, after what felt like forever, Defense Against the Dark Arts rolled around. As we all sat, Sirius gave a bark of laughter. "I see we have a birthday in the class." Everyone turned to look at my Birthday crown, made by Luna, that lit up with candles every so often and sang "happy birthday" whenever I tried to take it off.

Most of the lesson was spent with review, due to the holiday vacation the following week. Towards the end, Sirius gave up trying to teach anything and let us chat among ourselves, while he called us up to retrieve our essays one at a time. "Courtney," he called me up second to last, grinning slightly as I walked up. "Love the hat by the way."

"Why, thank you, professor. Some don't quite have the same appreciation for it as you do."

He handed me my essay, "Nice work, Courtney. Glad to have it in on time…and finished. Your essays really aren't half bad when you know what you're talking about." There was a twinkle in his eye and I uttered a thanks. "Oh and Courtney," he added, when I turned to leave, "I left you some comments in the back."

I skipped to my seat, to read the review. It read:

_Courtney-_

_Happy Birthday. I got a surprise---_

_Room of requirements._

_Midnight. =]_

I smiled up at my Professor and he chanced a small wink at me. I left the room, feeling good about this year's birthday.


	9. What's a birthday without some cake?

I escaped from the common room at five to twelve exactly. I had snaked Harry's map in my pocket after class and convinced everyone I needed to write back to my cousins and go to the owlery; no need to wait up for me though, it'll be a while.

There was a small wood door where the Room of Requirements is found, so I figured it was meant for me. Before the D.A. meetings, almost no one knew where this room was, if it even existed. But now, it's hard to find anyone in sixth or seventh year that doesn't know how to find it.

The door led to a small room with a cushiony floor and a large display of sweets of all kinds scattered around the largest cake I had ever seen. Cupcakes and cookies, ice cream and chocolates, all in a rainbow of colors and great range for size, radiated the room in a scent so engaging, it made my head spin. I walked cautiously up to the cake, pondering what the hell Sirius was up to. Next to the cake lay a small note, I recognized from Sirius.

_What's a birthday without some sugar?_

And then in an instant, I felt a mushy mountain of chocolaty sweetness crash over my head, and cover me from head to toe. I barely had time to curse my bad luck, before I spotted the mastermind behind the prank. Sirius grinned ear to ear at my cakey appearance when I noticed…he looked even dirtier. He was smeared in chocolate and his hair was barely visible beneath the pink frosting that covered it. "Stripper cake?" I questioned, laughing now.

"On the contrary, my dear. I merrily thought you could use a little sweetening up. You know Santa only gives presents to the good girls of the world." He winked.

"Then I guess I'm on his naughty list this year."

He motioned towards me and I smirked, knowing what would be coming next. The jokes over, now let's get to the dirty stuff. I pressed myself up to his chest and grinned up at him. He closed his eyes to bend down to kiss me, but instead of his lips, I felt something gooey collide with my face. Banana cream pie?! "Oh, you are SO paying for that, Sirius!" I reached for the nearest dessert tray and threw it at him with all my force. Soon, we had ourselves a full blown food fight.

The beautiful display turned into a disheveled battle field of our fierce, sugary war. Although I will admit, Sirius has quite better aim then me, I'm proud to say, I'm the craftier one of us two. While he picked up his next cupcake of mass destruction, I hid behind a large tray of cookies, and when he had turned the other way, I pounced up onto his back, repeating his pie in the face move from earlier. He reached back and pulled me over his shoulder, only to toss me to the ground. "_Now I get the need for cushion," _I thought.

He sat on my stomach, making sure I couldn't wiggle out from under him and continue the fight. "You know," he panted slightly, "this isn't quite what I had in mind when I was planning this."

I gave a puzzled look. "What exactly did you have in mind then, Professor?"

He bent down lower to me, a mischievous glint in his eye and I could almost make out the word "N-A-U-G-H-T-Y" written across his forehead. "I was thinking something more or less like this." He leisurely licked a layer of whip cream and chocolate off my cheek.

"Ohhh, I see now," I smirked. "You mean like this?" I wormed out from under him and reached down to pull off the dessert covered clothes I had on before sitting down next to him again.

He grinned impishly, as I began removing his own clothes. "Just like that." We each took turns licking the assorted sweets off each other, only to roll around in more, giving us each plenty of sugar to rave in.

Eventually, we both got most of it off, and Sirius and I forgot entirely about the licking and moved straight on to the fucking. We wasted no time in any other bases, no foreplay, no pansy ass shit; we both knew what we wanted and spent the rest of the night doing it. He positioned himself above me and entered roughly. Pain cries left my mouth, eventually turning into pleasurable ones as he pumped in and out, faster and harder then ever before.

MUCH, MUCH LATER

The Grandfather clock rang out and I counted out, "Four hours until class."

He bit my shoulder, affectionately. "Want to really get all this crap off so that we don't smell like cake all day?" I nodded, yawning. He lifted me up and carried me through a door I hadn't noticed at all before. Dim candles hovered freely in the air, above an extremely cozy looking bubble bath. He stepped in, placing me on his lap, and I had to let out a small chuckle. "What's so funny now?" He questioned.

"I never thought you to be the romantic type, Mr. Black."

If I'm not mistaken, I believe he blushed ever so slightly at my words. "We'd both have to end up showering anyway and I figured you'd be tired."

I rested my head on his shoulder for a second to regain my energy, and then dove down to rinse my hair out. Coming up, I sat across from him. "Are you excited for the holidays?"

"Yeah…I suppose."

"You only suppose?"

"Well," he shifted around, finding himself a comfortable position lying down across my lap. "You do realize we won't get a single moment to ourselves in that house. At least not with the Weasleys and Harry and Hermione and Remus and Tonks and the baby and Bill and Fleur and…"

He continued to list all the names of everyone who would be coming in and out of Grimmauld Place during the holiday and indeed, I had not realized how hard it would be to find time alone with Sirius. Hermione and Ginny would for sure notice me sneaking out, minimizing the suspects for my mystery man greatly, not to mention all the people that would be popping in and out of rooms, not knocking. "OH!" I remembered suddenly.

"Yeah?" He laughed at my cheerfully surprised face.

"My two cousins, aunt, and mum are coming."

He nodded, in thought. "What are they like?"

I instantly went into rambling mode over my family, pleased to finally talk about them in depth. "My cousins are a lot like me, in looks and personality, but they're older and went to Beaxbouts, and I haven't seen them in years. My mum and aunt Jess actually look like us, too. Same blonde hair and everything, but they're all partiers and drinkers and my mom…well she…has had some drug problems in the past. And they're all sluts. In fact," I thought out loud, "they make me look like a fucking saint."

Sirius laughed at the last comment. "They sound like a lively bunch." His face turned to a concerned frown and he looked at me curiously for something like a whole minute. "Has your mom gotten…better?"

I felt my face fall and spoke in a small voice. "I haven't seen her since my Gran died three years ago. That's why I'm always at the Burrow."

He sat up and put an arm around me. We sat for a while in silence, before he kissed my cheek, gingerly. "Don't worry about it. Not on your birthday, anyway. We'll have a great holiday one way or another."

"Yes we will." I smiled.


	10. Christmas is gonna rock

I guess I fell asleep in the tub because when I woke up, I was on the cushioned floor, in a plush white bathrobe covered in blankets. I looked around to find the mess we had previously made was cleaned up and Sirius was sitting not far away, peering down at me over a steaming cup of tea. "G' morning," I muttered, shifting around on the floor.

He chuckled at my dreary appearance. "Good morning. Care for some breakfast?" He pointed out a tray with pancakes, toast, juice, and oatmeal, where last nights dessert was. I jerked my head, no and asked for the time. "Nearly six."

I groaned my disapproval and pulled the blankets over my head. He chuckled once more and returned to his tea. It was the last day before break, but damn it, I didn't want to go to class. Let me sleep, let me rest; let me enjoy my damn day with Sirius back in the tub. Then we shall go to Grimmauld Place with the Weasleys and everyone bloody else and endure Molly insisting everything should be clean and decorated and perfect before the guests arrive, even though they could care less what color napkins we use or how spick and spam the bathroom looks. It's Christmas—not national clean and complain day. But, alas, when the cleaning and the cooking are done and everyone's around the living room, opening presents and laughing and talking, everything is good. Everyone is happy. If only this stupid Friday wasn't in the way…

I got up to grab some toast, then sit on Sirius's lap to ask where my clothes are. He points over by the bathroom and I kiss him soft and long on the lips. "Thank you, Professor."

Class, of course, was slow as hell. Potions was first, with the Slytherins and Snape, as always, was as moody as ever. What a fucking scrooge. Seamus was there next to me and made it a little more pleasant. "I was thinking of getting Snape a Christmas present this year," he whispered as Snape lectured on about some potions whose name is so long I can't even remember what it's for.

"Oh yeah," I snorted, "and what were you thinking of giving to dear old Snape?"

"Shampoo." We both began laughing loudly as Snape turned to us with pure disgust. He sneered, "Something funny over here?" We shook our heads, choking back fits of laughter. "Good…then ten points from Gryffindor for interrupting."

Half the class groaned loudly and I held back the urge to yell out my disapproval. Seamus shrugged, innocently at everyone and continued whispering in my ear for the rest of class. _"Oh, Seamus," _I thought, gratefully, _"what would I do without you?"_

* * *

The rest of the day dragged on slower then usual, until finally I found myself back in the common room. "Okay," Ron announced, we're taking floo powder to Grimmauld, so we need to be packed and ready in…" he glanced at his watched, "about an hour."

"Aye aye, Captain Weasley," I joked, giving Ron a salute. He rolled his eyes, but turned a light shade red, nonetheless. The three of us girls climbed up to our dorm and began the great pack.

"Courtney?" Hermione asked innocently. I looked over, and she grinned, "care to tell us any more about your man?"

Ginny looked up curiously as well and I heaved a sigh. "I'm not telling you who it is."

"We didn't ask who," Ginny reasoned. She raised her eyebrows, putting on a devious grin.

"Oh I see. Well, I suppose it wouldn't hurt to say what we've been up to…" They nodded, anticipating me to go on. I talked as we packed, telling tales of the costumes, chains, toys, and food Sirius and I have dabbled with and all we've done with them. I silently wondered if either of them has ever tried to experiment a little with Ron or Harry.

When I was done, both their faces were filled with shock and interest. "So…" Hermione started. She looked down, a little embarrassed, then back up. "How do you get him to like, do that?"

"What? You mean, try it all out?" They nodded, fiercely and I giggled a little at them. "I just show up and sort of…surprise him with it. He's pretty willing. I don't think I've heard of any guy that wasn't."

They each looked quite caught up in their on thoughts and I glanced at the clock. "Okay, well, we can continue this chat later then? Because right now, we got to go."

We raced down with our trunks to be met with a disgruntled looking Ron. "What the bloody hell took so long?"

I smirked at Hermione and Ginny, "We were talking."

He shook hi head and mumbled something, walking into the fire. "You all know what to do." He grabbed some ash, clearly announced "number twelve Grimmauld place" and went up in a flash of green flames. Ginny and Hermione repeated him, then Harry stepped in. "Do you still have the map?" He questioned.

"Oh. Oh yeah." I reached into the back pocket of my tattered jeans and handed over the aging map. "Sorry 'bout that Harry."

"No problem." A moment later, I was last in the room. I threw in my bag and then stepped in. "Number twelve, Grimmauld Place," I recited. My head spun in a heave of green flames and black smoke and when I opened my eyes, the first thing I saw was Mrs. Weasley, hugging her "Ronnikins" in a head throbbing hug. Stepping out of the brick fire place, a swarm of red haired Weasleys were surrounding me. Before I knew it, two pairs of arms were lifting me into a fierce hug. Fred and George each kissed my cheek and grinned broadly down at me. I took a moment to let in their appearances. They were nineteen and a good eight or so inches taller then me now. Business was going great, based on their stylish purple robes and dragon skin shoes. But besides the clothes, they were the same freckly, wide eyed, cheery faced twins I've known since first year. "Hey-a boys," I grinned.

"Did you get our presents?"

"Yes, actually I did. And nice pick, by the way." I winked, jokingly.

"Yeah, well," George laughed, "Fred guessed on the size, but I was the one to find it."

"Was not!"

"Yeah I was!"

I laughed, affectionately at my two favorite twins. "Let's just say you found it together, shall we?" They nodded in agreement. "Nice guess, by the way, Fred," I whispered. He winked, giving a smirk.

"Oh Courtney!" Molly made her way over to me, giving a loving hug. "How've you been, hunny? I hope Fred and George aren't bugging you already. Oh and I heard from your cousins, they're all arriving on Sunday and you'll be sharing a room with the two of them…unless you want to stay with Ginny and Hermione. Oh dear, you're looking thin, do you need some food? Here, let me get you something dear." She walked out, towards the kitchen. I heard a snicker from behind me.

"CHARLIE!" I ran over to give Charlie Weasley a giant hug.

"Hey Court, finally seventeen, I hear?" He questioned, smiling.

"You've heard correctly, then."

"Ahem," a voice coughed behind me. Bill smirked down at me, leaning in the doorway. He's always been teasing me since I met him in fourth year at the Quiditch cup. I immediately liked him, and everyone knew it, thanks to Fred and George. "Hey Courtney. Happy late birthday."

"Why thank you, Bill. Care to give me a birthday kiss?"

He shook his head, chuckling, then held up a finger with a shiny gold ring. "Does the word 'marriage' ring any bells?"

"Yes," I admitted. "But does an innocent _birthday _kiss mean anything to you?" He grinned and walked over to me, slouching down to my height and kissed me gently…on the cheek.

"Don't tell my wife." I smiled. Even if it was on the cheek, it was still a kiss. "Now Fred, George, go take this little hell raiser and her stuff to her room."

"Right this way, Madam," Fred hooked arms with me, while George got my trunk. When we were out of ear shot, he whispered, "Still got the hots for my brother I see."

I will admit, I felt my cheeks get red, blushing. "Your brother's hot and you know it." They each stuck out their tongues in disgust. "But he is married, so I guess I should leave him to Fleur."

They agreed, and helped me unpack, talking about the joke shop as they did. I jumped on the bed while they talked and figured, even if I don't get to shag Sirius this Christmas is still going to rock.


	11. Shelby and Bree

Christmas trees are probably one of the top three things that makes this holiday totally rock. For one, decorating it is the best! Molly planned it out amazingly, like she does everything else. Everyone got to take a turn hanging up their favorite ornaments, starting youngest to oldest. As a "family", my mom and I never did anything like this. When my Gran was alive and my cousins came over, we never had a tree...I was never clear why, though. And when I saw everyone else's Christmas trees on the block, I thought the coolest thing of all was stringing popcorn together and wrapping it around the tree. So, that was my one special request this year. The twins offered to help with magic, but I told them it had to be done by hand; the muggle way. They I thought I was going mad, but I shrugged it off. I wanted to string my popcorn.

* * *

Three days until Christmas!! The house is beautiful, and my amazingly fantastic family should be arriving any time now; Molly's freaking out. Whenever someone's family comes to visit, everything has to be perfect or else she's failed to show herself as Super Mom...I never understood it.

"Fred-George," she ordered so loud, it made me jump, "remember to grab the girls' trunks when they get here."

"Aye, Aye captain."

"Mrs. Weasley," I semi-whispered behind her. I had been debating whether to warn her about my family or not. I decided it'd be best. "Umm, well, the thing is, I come from a very" I struggled for the rights words, "a very loud and, erm, wild family."

"Yes, yes, don't we all, hun? Now really, I must clean the dining table. Mundungus is such—"

However, what Mundungus is, I never figured out, for before Molly finished speaking two loud, blonde, wild girls that I'm damn proud to call my cousins ran in and tackled me straight to the stone cold ground with hugs and kisses, screaming, "Baby cuz!!" I noticed they each looked, overall, just about the same as when I left them. Shelby had grown some more and now towered over me in her heels, looking me up and down with pale blue eyes. She had the same long legs that she loved to show off oh so much in her short, short shorts. The stick straight blonde hair now swooshed down, almost covering her eyes in the latest side banged fashion. I had always hated her love of following the latest trends.

Bree, on the other hand, had my style approval. She was the edgiest; now standing in her four inch platforms, matching her short black skirt. Her hair was bleached and chopped short with messy layers. But no matter how hard she tried, she could never hide her sweet rosy cheeks and cute button nose.

"So," Shelby grinned ear to ear. "I see our baby has grown into quite the beauty."

I rolled my eyes, hoping I wouldn't have to be the subject of conversation. They both were looking around, interested. Molly took the moment to speak up. "Fred-George, be nice and take these girls' bags up."

Fred and George grinned identically. "Hello ladies."

"May we escort you upstairs?"

Shelby pointed to the doorway where their trunks were as Bree whispered, too loudly, "Oooh, they're cute!"

"So not as cute as the one with the earring, though."

I knew she had to be talking about Bill. "Good luck with that. I've been trying to get me some of that for ever. Plus, he's married," I warned.

"Ou-Chihuahua." They each sighed sympathetically as if I had just stated that he was clinically paralyzed from the waist down. "Married men are always a no-no."

"Yeah," Bree smirked, "but they are the funnest."

I shoveled them upstairs, trailing behind the twins. This is going to be quite the Christmas. They had each promised to behave and go the next five days without hooking up with anyone here; which is really a challenge. They all have somewhere to be for New Years, but at least they're here now.

"Anything else we can do for you ladies?" George oh so politely asked once we reached our room.

"No thanks guys. We'll just unpack a little and be done soon," I smiled, wanting some one on one time with my cousins. They apparated away, failing to hide the feint disappointment on their faces.

Bree was jumping from bed to bed as Shelby lit a smoke and began loading up the wardrobe with clothes. "This place looks like a fucking hotel," Bree sing songed.

"Does that mean we can steal the shampoo and towels?"

Boy, was it great to have them back, huh? "No one's stealing anything, okay? And try not to smoke too much downstairs or else Molly will be sure to bight your head off."

"Sure, no prob." Shelby strutted over to a trunk I hadn't noticed before and a mischievous smirk appeared. Bree plopped down next to her on the floor and smirked just the same. "Ready for your birthday present, Courtney dear?" I nodded, a bit nervous to see what it was. As the lid was pushed off, I gave a little laugh when Bree stated, matter of factly, "Whoever thinks we don't read is sorely mistaken." Puzzled at why my cousins would give me books, accompanied by many clothes, I reached for the nearest book; _"50 positions that will blow your mind; and his!", "the 60 minute orgasm", _and many, many, more. The clothes to go with were a mix of dirty lingerie and what seemed to me as a stripper's nightly work clothes. "We also were sure to subscribe you to two years worth of _Cosmo Girl_ and, of course, _Cosmopolitan_."

"Oh my God," I sighed, happily. It was seriously impossible to let them know how much I'd love this present soon enough...and Sirius, I'm sure will too. "Thanks you guys. This is hilarius...and perfect!"

"Thought you'd like it, baby cuz," Shelby smirked.

As if reading my expression like a book, Bree asked playfully, "Anyone special you gonna use this for?"

"It's a secret."

"Oh?" Bree raised her eyebrows, sincerely interested now. "Little Courtney Bueler has a secret lover? Sounds fun..and dirty."

I smiled, turning to start my way back downstairs. "You have no idea."


	12. FUCK

So the family's all here and their presence has created quite a stir. Surprisingly, to my astonishment, Jess and my mom showed up at the same time in almost completely appropriate outfits, each looking rather…clean. Not just clean, like take a shower and brush your hair; that's not what "clean" means in our family. No, it means sober. Granted, Jess chugged down half a bottle of firewhiskey before bed, but mum didn't have a drop. She pulled me aside when everyone else was busy doing their own thing and explained…

"Hi honey," she started slowly. I kept my expression blank. I wasn't sure whether I was happy or mad to see her. It had been three years since I had seen this woman I know to be my mother and the last time we were together was nothing but a booze inspired argument over what a hassle I am to raise. Needless to say, I did not have any very high expectations of how this visit would turn out.

She continued "I know it's been a while…and I'm sorry. But I just wanted to let you know I'm ready to make up for everything." Everything? How can she possibly make up for _everything? _She can't bring Gran back, she can't take away all the years I spent watching her fuck up her whole life or all the nights I spent waiting for my so called "dad" to return from his work in New York, like she told me he would. No, she's just starting a whole new string of lies all over again.

"Look, kiddo, I know it's hard to believe but I went to rehab. I've been clean for three months now. And no asshole boyfriends either."

I almost couldn't believe what I was hearing. "When you say clean…do you mean like _really _clean? Like no booze, no pills, no nothing?"

"No nothing," she repeated. I looked into her grey blue eyes and knew they weren't lying. For once, I knew she was really trying hard to fix things; and I thought it might really happen.

I put on the most sincere smile I could. "Okay, I believe you. Thanks, mom.

* * *

Christmas Eve, at least I believe, is even more exciting then Christmas Day. Everyone was at Grimmuald place, and I could tell no one in my family was used to this many people crowding around one table for one meal. Molly made a huge spread of anything and everything you could ever imagine. There was a ham, turkey, salad, cranberry sauce, sweet potatoes, mashed potatoes, fruit salad, biscuits, and so much more, it was almost insane. Of course, everyone brought a little something. Dessert, if I'm not mistaken, was even more massive than dinner! Pudding, cakes, cookies, brownies; I was having birthday flashbacks the whole time. George and Tonks sat on either side of me and much to my amusement, Sirius sat across from me. Just as he had predicted, we hadn't had one moment alone together this entire time. But I assumed after Christmas, after everyone leaves, maybe it would be easier to sneak off without any notice.

After dinner, the place was a madhouse. While some volunteered to help clean, others opened gifts while music started playing, couples began dancing, and Aunt Jess and mum where no where to be found. Finally letting my curiosity get the best of me, I pulled Bree away from her dance off with the twins to ask what was up. "Oh yeah!" She yelled over the noise. "I forgot to tell you, they went out to see Mark and Bradey. You remember them, right? The super hot English guys your mom used to date?" I shook my head, trying not to remember the alcoholic bastards. "Anyway, they invited them to a party and they said they'd only be gone a couple of hours. Oh hey…" she giggled suddenly, "I think that older guy was checking you out. I forget his name now. Simon or something."

"Sirius?" I breathed out.

"YEAH, him!" She bounced up and down, obviously enjoying her holiday buzz. "He's super cute! If you don't hook up with him, can I??"

I rolled my eyes and she shrugged, going back to her spastic dancing. I ignored her Sirius comment and pushed the thought of my mom at some guy's party far out of my mind. She can do what she wants; it's Christmas, so damn it, I'm going to enjoy it!

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!" Bree, Shelby, Hermione, and Ginny were all bouncing on and around my bed, awaking me with the most excited faces I had ever seen on any of them. "C'mon," Ginny grinned, "Let's go open presents!" I grinned back and jumped out of bed. She ran ahead of all of us, down the stairs, plopping down next to the tree in front of everyone else. I swear sometimes she's more like six, then sixteen.

"Ho Ho Ho and Merry Christmas!" a jolly voice cheered, coming down the stairs. Everyone looked to make out none other then Sirius dressed as Santa Clause, full on in the fluffy red and white suit, big white beard, fake round belly, and Santa hat. In response to the hysterical and shocked faces, he merrily sat next to Remus on the ground and peered around. "Have you not seen a Santa before or what? Now…let's open some presents!"

Ginny and Ron were the first to respond, grabbing the first gift they could and tearing it apart. Both, forcing painful grins when they found it to be another Christmas sweater from Molly. "Thanks mum…" And soon enough, everyone was engulfed in their own world of gift bags and wrapping paper. I glanced around noticing a lack of two faces. "Where's Jess and mum?" I whispered to Shelby.

She shrugged, "they got in late. Plus…they always sleep through Christmas."

This was true, I had to agree. They never showed any excitement on Christmas morning. To them, it held no big purpose. No one ever threw parties on Christmas _morning_. "Here Courtney, open ours first," Fred threw over his gift from him and George. I opened it, then all the others, completely in my own little world. The tree contained no more presents by after a good hour and people were beginning to split off and clean up. I made sure to thank everyone for their gifts. I was especially pleased with Shelby and Bree's ipod to me, along with Mrs. Weasley yearly hand knit sweater and Fred and George's assorted gift basket of joke shop material.

I glanced Sirius sneaking upstairs, and followed him, making sure everyone else was too busy to notice. He turned into the drawing room and I made sure to lock the door behind me. "Mr. Black, I believe you've been hiding from me." I smirked, playfully. _Finally, _I thought, _finally a moment alone. _

He smiled, looking so damn cute in that Santa suit. The beard and belly were gone, but he showed no intent of getting out of that suit. At least…not until now. "I believe you've found me, Ms. Bueler."

"Sirius?"

"Hmm?" He put his hands on my hips, and then pulled me gently into him. I looked up into his cloudy grey eyes, then up at the ceiling.

"Mistletoe," I whispered.

He lifted me so my legs were around his waist and smiled into my ear. "Well, what sort of scrooge would I be to break tradition?" I giggled a little at him. No matter how hard I try to act somewhat mature around him, Sirius makes me feel like a giggly little school girl…maybe more like a naughty school girl, though.

His lips pressed against mine and immediately I felt the adrenaline and the heat and the energy burning up inside me. Almost a whole week I've gone with nothing but a quick feel here and there from Sirius, and I have been a damn god girl in this house through all the hustle and bustle. I have slept in my bed every night, never sneaking out, never breaking any sort of rule, and never giving anyone any reason to suspect that my "mystery man" has indeed been here all along. I think I deserve this little present from Santa for the holidays.

He seemed certainly glad to be back in the game as well. He wasted no times with buttons, and flipped my shirt right over my head, pausing for just a second to admire my candy cane Christmas bra. I snaked my hand under the cushiony red coat and rubbed his chest, eagerly. He bent down low to begin leaving kisses down my neck. I closed my eyes and tangled my fingers in his shaggy black hair, enjoying every second of the feel of his soft lips on my hot skin.

While pressing me back against the wall, he shrugged the heavy coat off his shoulders, letting it fall with a dull thud behind him. "Merry Christmas, Courtney," he smirked against my shoulder. I moaned my response, tired of wasting so much fucking time. I reached down to undo his belt right as he took this moment to unclasp my bra, throwing it carelessly to the side. And while I played with his zipper, and he rubbed his hands over every inch of me, I thought _'the holidays are fucking amazing',_ until a loud crack was heard through the room. "BLOODY HELL!"

Sirius froze dead in his tracks. I swear I could feel his heart in his chest stop cold. I turned my head only to be face to face with the twins staring dumbstruck at the image laid out for them. I squeaked out the first and only thing that came to mind. "Fuck."


	13. I've always wanted a treehouse

A loud crash echoed from downstairs and a voice screamed out "shit!" from several floors down. "What the bloody hell was that?" Hermione muttered. Ginny and I both bolted out of bed and ran for the door. Running down two flights of stairs, we were face to face with the source of the crash. By now we weren't the only ones in the hall. Ron and Harry, along with the twins we all crowded around the broken vase and my dear mum, looking pale and delusional, with bloodshot eyes and a lopsided grin.

"Mom…" I started, afraid of what might come next.

Suddenly she stared at me and the grin faded away. "You," she accused. "Do you know how much I had to give up for?"

I froze. "What?"

"That's, right," She narrowed her eyes a little, and took a step forward. "I had to give up drinking for eight months when I was pregnant, so you wouldn't end up screwed up. I've had to move four times, and now; now I have to give up another fucking Christmas for you."

"What the fuck are you talking about; me being screwed up? You don't even know how fucked up I am because of you!" Everyone was watching now, no one tried to stop us and I didn't want them too. I had waited way too long for this. "And _you _moved four times because you every neighborhood we moved into eventually figured out what a crappy, whore of a mom you were and didn't want to be seen with you."

"So this how you treat me? I fucking gave _BIRTH_ to you, and this…THIS IS HOW YOU'RE FUCKING GONNA TREAT ME?!"

"How about how you treat me, mom? Did you ever think about that? I haven't even fucking seen you in the past TWO YEARS! AND NOW WHAT? YOU'RE GIVING UP CHRISTMAS FOR ME??" I paused. She didn't respond to anything. I wasn't mad anymore. I was furious. I was depressed. I wanted her to know everything I felt. "Mom, in the past seven years, this is the first Christmas I've had with you. And way to go, Mom; you've ruined it again. I honestly don't see why you came."

I thought she was going to puke. She opened her mouth and made a horrid, retching sound. "YOU'RE A WHORE AND A BITCH, COURTNEY. I KNOW YOU BETTER THEN ANYONE HERE. YOU'RE A BUELER! YOU'RE _MY DAUGHTER!_ NOT HERS!" She threw a furious fist in Molly's direction, who was looking extremely flustered.

It suddenly hit me we weren't alone. I could hear Teddy crying far away and Tonks rushed to get him. Most everyone looked stunned, the twins seemed as if they were trying with every ounce of will power in them not to curse my mom into oblivion; and Molly looked like she was about to cry. My mom's words sunk in and I felt them whirling around in my head, spinning my thoughts out of control. My face got hot and salty tears were streaming down my face. '_You're my daughter! Not hers!' _I looked her straight in the eye; her ice cold blue eyes tore at my heart. I steadied my voice, loud and clear. "I wish I was." And with that, I left her, running as hard as I could down the stairs, bolting for the door; wanting, _needing _to put as much space between me and her as possible.

SIRIUS

Everyone bustled back up to bed. Courtney's cousins were helping their mom and aunt to bed and everywhere, everyone was whispering about what just happened. No one ran after her; no one even noticed she had left the house. I had to bring her back. _'But where would she run too?"_ I thought far back, thinking of spots near the house that could even be remotely comforting to a teenage girl on the run. And I knew where she'd be.

COURTNEY

I got tired. My run slowed to a walk once I decided I had run far enough. I looked for a place to rest for a minute. After a minute, I found a good spot; a great spot. I crept past an abandoned looking house, into the backyard. Up in a tree, was a tree house that looked so old, it was sure to fall at any moment. So, I climbed up into it. I had finally realized the snow on the ground and how freezing it was outside. My hot face turned cold and the tears that had been running down my cheeks, suddenly felt like icicles. I had to go back…

* * *

SIRIUS

She was there. I almost couldn't believe it. I climbed the ladder, as quietly as I could. When I reached the top, my lips spoke my thoughts, "You are too much like me."

She jumped, slightly, but her face turned into a smile when she looked at me. Her eyes were red and her tear stained face was clearly freezing. "How'd you find me?"

I thought it would be hard to say, but it slipped right out. "It's the same place I came to when I ran away…except no one came looking for me."

Her face fell. No, I thought; don't let her feel bad. "I built it." _What is with me? I did NOT plan on telling her all this, but I wanted her to know; she deserved to know. _"When I was twelve, James came over one time over summer, and we decided we wanted a tree house. You know somewhere to hang out when he came to my house. And so we started; the muggle way of course; and it took about a week."

"I've always wanted a tree house," she smiled.

Her face was happy now, but her eyes still looked on the verge of tears. I didn't want her to be sad. I know how bad it feels to run away. To feel like you have no family; but I had somewhere to go. I had someone to lean on. "Courtney? Are you okay?"

She smiled, but her voice was shaking when she spoke the words everyone says. The words you say when you're not alright but you wish you were. "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm…I'm…" she shook her head. She was shaking all over and the tears started again and all I could do was hold her. I held her and she cried and cried and cried. I didn't wipe them away, I didn't tell her everything was okay. Sometimes it's not okay. Sometimes you've got to let the tears run their own course, until they stop themselves. I knew she needed that. Hell, everyone needs that some time or another. As long as you don't go through it alone. Everyone needs someone to lean on…

I let her lean on me.


	14. New Years

The next day, they left; Jess, Shelby, Bree, and mom. No one had mentioned the previous night's events, but you could feel the tension in the air when the woman that had caused such a scene on Christmas night stumbled down the stairs.

"Alright, baby Bueler," Jess sighed, giving me a warm hug and waving goodbye. Shelby and Bree followed in similar fashions. "Have fun at school, baby girl. Don't go doing anything we would," Bree winked, walking out the door. "Love you, babe!" Shelby blew a kiss, and followed her cousin and mom. Where they were going, I didn't know, but I was sure I'd see them again.

My mother, Chelsea Bueler, stood across from me when she said it: "I'm sorry, Courtney." The words that I've heard too many times to count; the words that won't ever make a difference, no matter how badly you want them to. "I'm sorry to ruin everyone's Christmas. I tried baby, I really did. But it seems like I'll never be a good mom, and I knew that from the start. So, how'd you like to be something besides just a kid and a mom?"

I sighed, slowly. "Chelsea, we've never been mother and daughter and I don't accept your apology. Now that I'm finally seventeen, you won't ever have to deal with me again. So…bye." I turned away, planning to go anywhere but here. A loud crack echoed through the room and I knew she was gone for good.

"Anyone want breakfast?" Arthur asked, leading a stampede into the kitchen. Everyone followed, but me.

An arm wrapped around my shoulder and someone was embracing me in a warm, comfortable hug. Molly Weasley's curly red hair was falling into my face, and her arms were so tight around me I thought I might suffocate. But she let me go and instead told me with watery eyes and a crackly voice, "Courtney, you will always be welcome to us. You're just as good, just as welcome as anyone else in this house. You're family, hunny."

I managed to hold back the tears, threatening to fall, and force a weak smile. "Thank you, Molly. That means a lot." She kissed my forehead and led the way back into the kitchen. Sirius caught my eye and gave a nod. I sat to eat with everyone; squeezing in between Charlie and Fred and suddenly I knew; this is what family is all about

* * *

It was New Years Eve and Fred and George hadn't said anything regarding the little walk in that had occurred on Christmas. In fact, they hadn't said much at all to me since then and they were noticeably uneasy whenever Sirius was around. So I figured I'd see what their deal was.

"What's up with you guys lately?" We were sitting up in their room after dinner, an hour to go until the countdown. I had finally managed to corner them and they showed no enthusiasm about it. "I haven't seen you two in months and now you're just going to completely block me out because of this one stupid little thing?"

"Little thing?!" Fred blurted out.

"Courtney, you were practically fucking _**Sirius!**_Of all guys, SIRIUS?"

"He's you're bloody teacher!"  
"He's OLD!"

"And Harry's Godfather!"

"Do you know how many bad mental images have been popping up in my head?" George blubbered. "I'm going to have nightmares for the rest of my life!"

"And don't think we don't know that he's your little 'mystery man' that everyone's been all flustered about."

Their faces were both red. Angry? Flustered? Or sincerely grossed out; I don't know. But either way they were not happy campers. I just hoped… "I don't want to loose you guys over something like this," I whispered. I felt stupid and embarrassed and I kept my eyes glued to the tips of my baby sized red and gold painted toes, avoiding any more heated glares radiating from the twins.

But instead of more livid protests, they each took a seat next to me on the lumpy mattress and let out a simultaneous heap of a sigh. "I just don't get it," George finally confessed.

I let my mind absorb his statement. It was simple; but difficult to respond to. What was there to get? Sirius and I both enjoy a good shag and it seems so right every time we do it. He found me in that tree house on Christmas and always knows what to say. "He gets me."

Fred gave a sideways glance that I returned with the most honest smile I could. "As long as we never catch you again…I guess I'm okay with it."

"Yeah; me too."

I hugged them each and heaved a sigh. "Okay…just remember to knock from now on."

"Almost midnight…let's go." Fred whisked me up and ran out the room, George on our heels. Sirius was standing at the edge of the stairs, too preoccupied examining all the new portraits we had hung up the past couple of summers to notice the twins and I marching down the steps. Fred glanced at me and dropped me to the ground, making sure I landed on my feet. "Happy New Years," he whispered and danced into the living room. George followed in a similar fashion.

"What did Fred and George have to say?" Sirius smirked.

I was standing in the middle of the room, watching him lazily strut over and drape an arm around my waist. "They said they were okay with this."

"Just okay?"

"Yeah," I smiled. "Just okay."

He nodded, looking quite pleased. "Then that's wonderful, isn't it?" He was obviously rather giddy and I had to admit, the goofy grin on his face that I've only rarely seen made him look like a kid that's just won something huge; but I have no idea what. "Courtney," he leaned down and tickled my nose with his candy, firewhiskey cane breath, "Happy New Year."

My lips collided with his in a short spark of a kiss. "Happy New Year, Sirius."


	15. It's a sport

So it's back to school. Most people will always tell you how much they hate going to school; waking up early every morning just to sit through seven hours of pure monotony. And I would pretty much have to agree with them. I hate school. H-A-T-E _hate _it! But I absolutely love Hogwarts. Everyone always loves to see their friends every day, but that's not really part of it. Hogwarts just has that charm that makes you want to walk through its big, oak doors and discover yourself there. Like around every corner is a new mystery and you're just the one to solve it. But it's not just that either… This year, I have real adventure. There is always something exciting going on at Hogwarts, but most of the time, it only involves Harry, Hermione, and Ron. This time, I have my own little thrill to keep me pumped and buzzed every day.

However, no matter how great Hogwarts is, there's always an air of resent while departing the Weasley's. Molly always makes it so painful to leave. She cries and cries and hugs you until the air in your lungs is barely enough to keep you alive. But when it all ends and the Knight Bus is carrying us all back to the exquisite castle, a certain relaxed feeling fills the air. It does take quite a lot of energy to keep up with Molly during the holidays…

Lessons are slow, romances are blossoming, Valentines Day is right around the corner, and Sirius is the only thing keeping me from slowly and painfully dying of boredom in this hell hole. I've been sneaking into his study nearly every night now and a certain little group of nosey brats have definitely noticed.

They managed to corner me one late night in the corner of the common room after everyone else had gone up to their beds. Ginny was the first one to crack the whip. "Courtney, this can't be good for you."

"Come again?"

She and Hermione each gave me a 'don't-even-go-there' glare. Harry and Ron looked like they were practically dragged here by their dear lovers. "Look," I started, simply. "It's really no big deal, okay? I absolutely refuse to sleep in that dorm as long as Lavender's in there and I've found someone willing to share his nightly sleep area with poor, little me." I gave an innocent pout.

"Oh, save it for someone who might actually, on some Planet of the Idiot, believe you. If you're not going to ever, ever come back to sleep in your rightful dorm, then you better tell us who the hell this guy is," Hermione argued, the frizzed brunette hairs flaring out of her head, giving her a slightly frazzled look.

"No, no, my dearies," I mocked. "I hate to burst your bubble, but I don't believe I'm up for sharing my man."

Ginny blushed, Hermione gasped and Harry and Ron had now taken an actual interest in what we were discussing. Feeling like my point was made; I waltzed out of the room, the marauders map in the pocket of my cutoff shorts and skipped all the way back to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom, making sure no one dared to follow.

"Well, good evening Ms. Bueler and what brings you here this evening?" Sirius casually inquired.

"Cut the crap, Sirius." I never understood why so many people need to build up to sex. Four play, word play; it is not a game. It is a sport. Every match is more intense then the less. There is no real competition, but no matter what, you always want to be doing your best. Every time you get out on the field you're pushing yourself- mind and body- to the ultimate limit. You go the distance; playing as hard as you can until you're sweating off the heat that is pumping through every vein in your body and you won't stop until you are too pained to continue. That's what sex is.

But even though the pressure of Sirius' body against mine, the heat of his breath on my skin, my sweat dripping onto his leathery skin; I couldn't manage to fight the burden of Ginny and Hermione's words out of my head.

Sirius sighed heavily and rolled over so he was facing me now. "What's wrong?"

My eyes widened and I froze. "How did you know--?"

"You're not having fun." I made to protest, but he hushed me up. "I don't mind. If you're not having fun, then I'm not having fun and it's like here we are fucking for nothing. Why pretend to have fun doing something that you are not enjoying in the slightest. Now spill."

"First of all, professor," I argued. "I am _slightly _enjoying this. But…" I hesitated. Would he really understand thus all? Honestly, I don't even really understand why I'm upset over it. "Hermione and Ginny were nosing around and…I don't know. It just bugs me."

He smiled a little. "That's it?"

"Well…yeah." I didn't see what was so funny.

His body relaxed and a humored expression crossed his suave face. "Why do you care if they're sticking their nose in your business? There teenagers; that's what they do. As long as we have the map and make sure no one is sneaking us around the corner, we're fine."

"I know it's just…I guess I'm just assuming that they think I'm going off every night and whoring the whole frickin castle. I wish for once they trusted me."

The warm hearted, well thought out response I expected didn't come. Instead, he studied me for a second. "Do you trust yourself?"

I was startled. "What?"

"Do you?"

"Well," I thought. I know I've made some not so good choices before, but I still know what's good for me. "Yes."  
He nuzzled my neck, smiling against my skin. "Then that should be good enough for you."

I agreed. He nuzzled my neck some more and we decided it'd be best to just go to bed. 'Damn,' I thought once the lights were off, 'he always knows what to say.'


	16. Does Seamus do that?

I reached the common room with no one in sight. As I climbed through the Fat Lady's portrait, the fire was crackling, giving off a dim orange glow to the nearly empty room. I had planned on going up straight to bed. It had been another adventurous night. However, I decided to watch the mesmerizing, fading embers spark. A voice stirred from the couch. "Hey Courtney." I nearly jumped out of my skin.

"What the--" I saw the feint outline of a familiar figure shift on the sofa. "Oh," I relaxed, chuckling a little. "It's just you. You nearly gave me a heart attack, you know that Seamus? What are you doing down here, anyway?"

He smirked a little now. "I was about to ask you the same thing. So," he pressed on, "where've you been all night?" I froze, trying my best to come up with a cover. _"Detention??" I thought... Yeah, in the middle of the night…not even Seamus would buy that. _"With your little mystery man, I'm guessing from the looks of it, huh?"

"How the hell do you know about that?!"

He gave an innocent shrug of the shoulders. "I heard Ron and Harry talking." Damn, they are SO dead!! "I don't suppose you're going to tell me who…?"

"Nope."

He sighed, "Alright." He paused and looked back into the fire place. Something was troubling him. I sat over next to him on the couch and took his hand. "What's up?"

"I just…" he started, looking extremely unsure of how to put things. "Is Lavender still on your case about me?"

I must admit, I did not suspect Lavender the case of Seamus's bad mood. I wanted to ask why he was curious, but he continued before anything came out. "She's such a bitch, you know that? It's like when we were together, she was fine. But then she started getting all moody and girly and she just wanted this and that and I couldn't bloody take it! She didn't do a bloody thing for me and now she's all pissed at you! You didn't do anything. _I _was the one that came to _you. _I'm the one who wanted a break. That night," he paused and looked at me with those big, sea green eyes. I knew he was talking about the night we first hooked up and I was curious to see where this was going. "That night…all I was planning was to ask you for some advice on Lavender. You've been a great friend for forever and since you're a girl and all, I knew I had to ask you. I couldn't ask a guy, you know that. But then when I was going to ask you, you looked so…and I had a huge crush on you in fifth year and…and; well, I just couldn't help it. And then you didn't stop me and I didn't want you to and then we did it and it was great and then Lavender found out and…I'm sorry I had to drag you into this."

He finished and I wasn't sure whether to feel bad for him or ashamed of myself or what. All I knew was I didn't want to see him hurt. "Seamus," I took his chin so he was facing me. "What's done is done. Neither of us can change a thing, so don't beat your self up over it. And no matter what, don't blame your self. Like you said, I didn't stop you when you came to me that night. I should have known better. But what's done is done. You just got to keep on living and hope for the best. Okay?"

He shook his head. His eyes were glazed over and I wasn't sure if it was because he was crying or if he was stoned. "Courtney?" He whispered.

"Yeah Seamus?"

He leaned forward so that his nose was barely an inch away from mine. "Can I kiss you?"

"Seamus…"

"Please?" His eyes locked with mine and he looked so desperate. "I've missed this so much," he whispered. I guess I had never realized how much Seamus enjoyed me. We had only really done it a couple of times, but we did still hang out quite a lot.

I brushed some hair out of his eyes and kissed his forehead. "Okay."

He smiled and laid me down, so that his body hovered over mine while he pressed my lips to his. I felt his hand traveling under my skirt, caressing my leg gently. Seamus was a thigh man. Every time we snogged last year, he'd go for the skirt. I've sort of kept a tally of all the guys I've been with, who was who. Blaise was also a thigh man. Whenever we had potions together last year, he'd snake his hand under my skirt, hidden by the table, while we both pretended to listen to Snape's dull lectures.

However, some guys go straight for the chest. Draco, for example, is all about the boobies. He can barely survive a minute of just kissing, before he's sneaking up the shirt. Lee and Cedric were also part of the boob club.

Sirius, alas, is a breed all his own. He never does the same thing twice; always changing it up, he is. Maybe that's why I love sex with Sirius so much. I can't quite figure him out…he's always an adventure.

Seamus was kissing me gently, everywhere; something he's never done before. He seemed to be in no hurry. His hands and lips were neither greedy, nor forceful. His lips traveled further down, stopping at my stomach, where he stopped suddenly to rest his head on my chest. I didn't say a word. This was nice, I decided, and I didn't want to stop it. I tried to imagine if Sirius would ever want to do just this; just lie together and go slow…

His body shifted and his hands continued their previous journey, this time sliding off both of our clothes and making a few pleasurable pit stops. He entered me, smooth, slow; _tenderly_. I wanted so badly for him to go harder; faster. But this way felt so good, too. So…different. I liked the feel of his hard cock grazing my walls gently, pulling in and out in a way that caused no pain, and just wanting. I felt myself desiring more of him. This graceful sort of sex, well, it wasn't sex. This is what they call making love. But the only thing was…I don't love Seamus. He's a great friend, but, no matter how amazing this feels, it's not right with him. You need to be _in_ love in order to _make _it.

* * *

"…you fucking ASSHOLE!" A shrill voice awoke me from my pleasant sleep on the common room couch.

I heard a quieter voice beg softly, "Lavender, please, just stop doing this. Nothing even happened."

My eyelids were far too heavy to lift, but I didn't even need to open my eyes to know what came next. Lavender was flipping out. "Nothing bloody happened?!? What, now, all of a sudden you think I'm stupid or something?! Seamus, look at her! Look at _you_. Incase you haven't noticed, I'm not a fucking retard, and I know how to tell when two people have _clearly _shagged."

I felt many pairs of eyes, dart in my direction. I, too, now capable of opening my eyes and clearly functioning what the hell was happening, looked down to see my clothes were laying on the floor, and I was covered by nothing except Seamus's robe. Seamus, in turn, stood clad only in a pair of boxers.

Lavender turned on her heel, with one last "hmph" before exiting the room. The surrounding crowd peeled off on their separate ways as well. Seamus shook his head, angrily and took a seat next to the tips of my toes peaking out from under the heavy cloak. "I'm sorry, Courtney."

"Don't apologize, Seamus. I've come to learn in these past few years that you can't let what other people say get to you. Lavender was way out of line."

He gave a weak sort of nod. "Yeah, I guess. But maybe we shouldn't…umm, you know…"

"Shag?"  
"Yeah…"

I smiled, a bit sad that he brought it up, but had to agree with him. "We'll just stick to being friends, then."

"Yeah," He grinned, looking like there was something else he very much wanted to say. "Courtney? May I just say that, uh, you've always been bloody great and all, but last night was," he made a face that I assumed indicated some sort of amazement. "Give my regards to whoever you've been sneaking off with. Whatever he's doing with you; keep it up."

* * *

"I hear from a little birdie, someone happened to shag Mr. Finnigan last night."

"What's it to you if I did?" I asked, frustrated. He had just broken up a pretty steamy make out session that I had no intent on ending any time soon. The heels I was wearing were killing me and I was dying to get out of the suffocatingly tight outfit I was in.

"Well does your dear Seamus know I fucked you that same night in the dungeons?"

I put my hand on my hip and threw my hair back out of my face, seriously annoyed now. "No, he doesn't, as a matter of fact. Why do you even care if I'm fucking someone else besides you? Don't tell me you're jealous, professor."

His hands grasped my hips and pulled me into him with great force. "I'm never jealous, babe. But look me in the eye and tell me if Seamus can fuck you better then me. Tell me that the whole time you were with him; every touch-- every kiss he placed on your skin; tell me you weren't thinking of me the entire time."

I rolled my eyes. So Sirius is good; better then Seamus in fact. Better then every fucking guy I've ever fooled around with. So what if he touches me like no one else can? So what if his tattooed, muscular body makes me hotter then a fire in a dry desert. So he has a big ass dick and a hurricane tongue. Okay, what if I was thinking of him when Seamus was shagging me. Maybe I had to bight my lip so hard I thought it might split in half so I didn't accidentally scream his name, instead of Seamus'. Maybe I want him more then ever right now then ever before.

He can read my fucking mind. Right as these thoughts drifted through my brain his hands were ripping my clothes off and before I could realize what was going on, I was already naked on his desk. He was on his knees, slipping off my four inch heels. "Does your dear Seamus do this, Courtney?" He bends his head and I sigh when his cool tongue is drawing circles around the tip of my pained toe.

My legs wrap around him once he stands and he enters me with all the force he's got. He's pumping in and out of me now and it feels so good, but I'm gripping his hair, biting my lip in pain because it hurts so bad at the same time. I scream his name and beg him to go faster and he obliges and soon we're stumbling around the whole room, knocking over desks and screaming each others name. I'm biting his lip, clawing his back and he's gripping my hair and I hear something crash behind us, but don't look to see what. My hearts pounding, my throats burning, and I'm so soar, but he's pumping me harder and better then ever before and don't ever want him to stop. He comes unexpectedly and my own orgasm comes after and were screaming and clawing and biting and it all feels so right. The cold tile against my back is like an ice cube cooling down my fiery hot skin. My sweaty hair is plastered to my forehead, his heavy breathing and our pleasured yelps are echoing against the stone walls and everything is too good right now.

I'm fucking breathless. Never has Sirius been this good to me. He smirks down at my disheveled appearance. He's been kissing my center; licking it tenderly since we stopped and now he's laying on me. Our sweaty bodies are pressed together so my breasts are squished against his hot skin. He nibbles my ear. "Does your dear Seamus do that?" He smirks.


	17. under the desk

Ginny and Hermione have been even nosier now then ever before. I've been sneaking off to see Sirius nearly every night, with the exception of a few quickies during the day. And what's worse is Ron and Harry has finally started tagging along with them…

_Knock. Knock. Knock. _"Sirius?" The voice of Harry danced its way through the great wooden doors and into the ears of Sirius Black and Courtney Bueler. The undressed, older man gave a worried glance to the girl sprawled naked on his floor and hurriedly dressed himself in his ink black robe, sitting down and pulling his chair forward, so that his entire lower body was blocked by the wood desk. Courtney, sly as a fox, slid down under his desk as he flicked the door open. Luckily, Sirius had a nice desk that came down to the floor, leaving her completely out of view.

"Sorry to bug you," Harry began. _'Psh, you can say that again,' _the young girl thought, her bare ass cold against the stone floor. "But we felt like if there was anyone we could talk to, it's you."

"Well," Sirius hesitated. He shifted uncomfortably in his chair. "It is rather late, but…shoot. What's up?"

This time, it was not Harry, but a girl's voice which spoke, a bit rushed. "It's about Courtney." Ginny Weasley's voice was recognizable and Courtney wondered what the hell her and Harry could be asking Sirius about. "She's been sneaking out just about every night and we don't know where she's going. To be honest, Professor, we're a little scared for her."

Both Courtney and Sirius dropped their jaws at the incredible remark. However, Sirius Black was a man who never lost his cool, even in the trickiest of situations. "Now, now, you don't really think Courtney would go out and put herself in danger, would you?" The two students didn't know how to respond; because, honestly, they weren't sure. "Come one, she's smart enough. I'm sure whoever Courtney has been sneaking off to isn't anyone to worry over."

Courtney Bueler, being the easily bored woman she is, came to find that listening to this mind-numbing conversation was really not too exciting. She looked around the cramped desk, turning slightly to become eye to knee with Sirius Black. Also, realizing that this man sitting in front of her was completely naked under his robe, she had an, in her opinion, brilliant idea. She raised herself onto her knees, ducking her head so that only the top of it grazed the base of the desk, and began teasing the Professor before her. She ran her hands up his bare thighs, scooting the robe up to his waist.

Ginny and Harry continued their conversation with whom they thought, the truly honest Professor. "Sirius, don't you think she should stop whatever it is she's been getting up to, though?"

"Well," the man began, trying to shoo off Courtney's wandering hands under the desk. "I think she should make her own decisions, then she erm," he shifted, uncomfortably again as the kinky seventeen year old gave one long, wet lip up his inner thigh. "She, um, can then…learn from her, erm—decisions."

Courtney silently laughed at Sirius' discomfort. He was clutching his legs together, continuing to try to push her away with his sweaty, trembling hands. She, in turn, squeezed her own hands in between his glued together legs, to continue licking his erect cock. He coughed, nervously as Harry spoke, not hearing a word of what he said. Courtney kissed up from his ankle, to his knee, leaving a trail of wet kisses along his inner thigh, reaching the bulging sac.

"Sirius; are you okay?" Ginny hesitated.

Courtney sucked gently on his head and stroked his dick tenderly, causing him to bight down hard on his lip. Pinkness spread across Sirius Black's distraught face, and he coughed, trying desperately to calm himself. "I'm alright…just a little, ahhh, ill, I think." He shook his head, holding back the urge to cum right in Courtney's mouth a she lightly grazed her teeth against his shaft.

"Oh alright, do you want some rest then. You look a little pale," Harry faltered.

Sirius sighed, "_yess_." He nodded, curtly to the two, biting hard on his lip. When they were out of the room, he moved his chair back, so he was looking at Courtney. He wasn't sure whether to be amused and satisfied or angry. "You are one naughty girl."

"Then I suppose I need to be punished," the young blonde teased.

COURTNEY

"I suppose you're right."

I smirked. I couldn't help it. It was nights like these that really got me excited. Sometime pain is pleasure. When he spanks me the way a little girl would be when she misbehaves, I can't help it. When he whispers in my ear the dirty things most people dream about, but never ever speak of. Who can blame me? Sirius can tease me, bite me; hell, he can fuck me all he wants and I'll never get tired of it. Every day, it's all I can do not to think about him and the wild, extraordinary things I know could happen with him. Already, I have gone through all of the Christmas books Bree and Shelby have given me. Some of the positions in there are even too strange for me to try. But, we have come to find most of them are rather pleasurable. But if you're not planning on trying something new, then the spur of the moment shag that is usually the case with us, just involves the simplest of all fucking strategies.

But, that doesn't mean neither of us are open to getting a little creative. Sirius sure as hell loves when I dress up for him, although he ends up ripping most of my little costumes apart. And even though we both love to take charge; if we're in bed, I'm on top.

Tonight, in between shagging and spanking on the cold, stony floor, we managed to make it upstairs to his study. I had really on been in here a couple of times, and never gave it much attention; just the bed. However, now I took a minute to admire the plush, wine red carpet, and portraits decorating his red and gold walls (a true Gryffindor!). A few pictures of him back at school and in his twenties with, what I imagined Remus and James scattered around one wall, whereas bands such as Led Zeppelin and the Rolling Stones and slick, motorcycles hung up on the others. If I didn't know better, I'd think this was just another teenage boy's room.

He was watching me closely as I examined the room. I looked into his eyes to see nothing more then passion and mischief staring me down in return. Suddenly, I remembered why I was standing here, naked and damp with sweat, in the first place. I pushed him back onto his luxurious bed, climbing on top of him. I bent my knees, straddling his hips, and allowing him to enter me, smoothly. I leaned back, allowing my hands to rest on his calves, while my hips took control, grinding, and circling his immense, anxious penis. The circling allowed him to rub up against all sides of my walls, feeling so good inside of me.

It lasted a while; me and him, him and me. The night fluttered by and we gave not a care in the world to the clock banging and bonging at the end of every full or half of an hour. All that mattered at this moment in time was our pulsating bodies, winding and grinding, intertwined together like beads on a string; like clouds in the sky, always moving and reshaping their majestically appearance, only to somehow stay just as entrancing no matter which way you look at them.

Each of us eventually lost our energy and our breath and was forced to lie still next to the other, breathing deeply to regain the lost oxygen. His lips touched my skin once again. A sigh escaped his perfect mouth and his voice danced into my thoughts. "Tell me, Courtney, what would I do without you?"

"Masturbate."

He chuckled. The laughter coming from him boomed and barked like the dog he is, bouncing off the red and golden walls. "Honestly now, Courtney. What does a lively girl like you see in an aging, worn out man like me?"

'Was that really a serious question?' I thought. "You're smart, you're cool…you get me and I don't have to try around you. I can be me and trust that you don't judge me by it. And you're not aging, by the way, you just think you are. I see no wrinkles or grays on my professor," I teased.

"No, Sirius," I turned onto my side, propping up with my elbow to look at his reckless face, "I think the question really is why are you with me?"

He smiled, really quite kindly. "Courtney, I told you a while ago that you were the weirdest girl I've ever met…in a good way. I meant that you're not like most kids your age. Whether you are mature or just born in the wrong decade, I don't know. But you remind me of me and my friends back when we were at Hogwarts. Maybe you are a little more mature then we were though," he thought out loud, chuckling a bit; probably thinking about his marvelous years as a teenager at Hogwarts. I tried to imagine him young and all that came up was the exact same man, a little younger, and a little less mature; a little cocky, possibly?

"The point is," he continued, "you're different from most. I like that."

I wasn't ready to really think about it, but I knew I liked his answer. We danced in and out of a light slumber in between dreamy conversations that I'm sure made no sense, but I didn't mind. I think that night was one of the best I've spent with him so far…


	18. Lets Talk

Ginny Weasley was not happy about the current predicament she was in. The four of them had decided that stealing the map to track down Courtney was simply not fair. And of course, this whole thing had to be "fair." But how else are they supposed to figure this out? She had finally come to the conclusion that she must talk to the others.

She grouped them together in the deserted common room one spring night. "What could you possibly want now?" Ron requested, irritated. Hermione and Ginny were so eager to figure out this Courtney dilemma, that they had requested Ron and Harry's help in whatever time wasting plan they concocted almost daily now.

Ginny had thought out, thoroughly what she was planning to do. And out of all the things she had thought up, this was the most affective. "Process of elimination."

"Are you kidding me?" Harry squawked; "That'll take _forever_!" Ron and even Hermione nodded in agreement.

Ginny knew this would be the response they would give her, but she was prepared for it. "Come on, it's the _only_ way. Anyway, we can rule out about half the school." Ron and Harry rolled their eyes. They had each silently come to the conclusion that their girlfriends were obsessed and the only way they could get their old love lives back was to simply agree to help them; but this was pushing it.

"She has a point, you know," Hermione spoke up, thoughtfully. "We know Courtney wouldn't be sneaking off with anyone below third year. And obviously she's with a guy."

"You don't know that," Ron spoke, smirking a bit. Hermione glared at him. "Alright, alright," the red head sighed, "sorry I interrupted your brilliant observation."

Harry butted in, before things got ugly. Hermione and Ron already had a history of brief arguments that annoyed nearly everyone. "And we know it's not Dean or Seamus…or Neville," he added. "We would've noticed if they were gone every night."

"Right—Hermione, we should be writing this down," Ginny instructed. She had turned suddenly very Nancy Drew-ish. Harry had to laugh silently at her serious appearance. When she put her mind to something, she really goes all in. _Like a little girl playing detective, _he thought amusingly.

Hermione made a list of all the Hogwarts men above third year and started their elimination-one by one…

Two floors down from the nosy gang of teens, Courtney Bueler and the Defense against the Dark Arts teacher sat, lounging in their robes, next to a cozy fire.

* * *

For a minute, I felt a little ticked off at her. _She didn't want to tonight?_ Well, what the hell were we supposed to do all night, then? Just dance around and _snuggle_, or something? But now…I guess it's not so bad. When I told her I had never watched a Disney movie (just some old Mickey Mouse cartoons) I thought she was actually going ballistic. She ran me over here to the Room of Requirements, pacing back and forth three times, before a small red door appeared. It was quite an interesting door, in fact; it had an orange rubber doorknob and reminded me of some sort of circus. She opened it, eagerly, glancing back at me with an excited wink.

The room was small—cozy. It had a fire crackling in the corner and below me, my feet tickled from the plush carpet. An entire wall was designated as a book case, but what they held within them were no books I had ever seen. Plastic containers with colorful images on the fronts of them met my eye and I wondered, curiously what she had in mind…

**COURTNEY**

It was as if he had never seen a DVD before. I mean…I guess he was stuck in Azkaban when they were invented, but…_still. _And how can he never have seen a Disney movie before?? That's like my whole fucking childhood, thank-you-very-much!

However…I couldn't help but smile foolishly at his dumbfounded expression. As amazing as magic is, little wizard kids miss out on so much in their childhood that muggles get to enjoy. "Pick one that you like and we'll watch it," I hollered at him.

**SIRIUS**

How was I supposed to pick just one? There were so many to choose from! All the motionless pictures, most of them filled with little muggle animals stared me down, until I grabbed the one right in front of me; _Peter Pan. _I felt as though I had heard the name before, but couldn't remember where. The picture on the front was one without any creatures on it, but of children instead.

"Jesus, Sirius, am I gonna have to wait until Chinese fucking New Year for you to find one?" Courtney joked at me.

"Ah, shut it. I got one now, okay?" I threw the _Peter Pan _box at her from across the room and she caught it, taking out a little disc and placing it in an electric box _thing_, very nonchalantly. I couldn't help but look at her for a minute. I've been doing a lot of that lately—looking at her. Careful not to do it too much during class, I spend much time at feasts or when we're alone to do it. She really is an interesting girl, that Courtney. Her pale gold hair dangling over her creamy skin shines like a light, even in the dark. She's really not even the Barbie doll type everyone makes her out to be, either. She's short and frankly…a little stumpy. She isn't any kind of stick woman. She's got meat on her bones and color to her face and she's so confident about it. That's what everyone likes about her. It doesn't matter if she's big or small; completely flat or Pamela Anderson; it's the fact that she's so sure about herself. She never let's her guard down—at least, not around everyone else.

**COURTNEY**

I knew it, I knew it, I knew it! How can anyone not like Disney? After _Peter Pan, _Sirius was so eager to watch another movie; it was like he morphed into his old six year old self. And trust me; he was definitely a very energetic six year old.

We each had our own cup of hot chocolate while we nuzzled next to each other on the cushioned couch, now watching _Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. _And I swear on my life, Sirius was literally gripping my hand with all his might when we watched Pinocchio. I warned him that that was by far, the scariest Disney movie ever, but he simply wouldn't listen. But, to be fair, I was scared, too.

**SIRIUS**

Pinocchio is fucking insane! Those Donkeys were like…shit. But _Snow White _chilled me out after that. However, as sad as it is, I felt like I could use a break from the movies; just for a little while.

"Alright, four in a row is kind of a lot," she admitted. "So then, what shall we do, Mr. Black?"

I had heard that phrase too much. She always said it before we fooled around. But now, she said it differently. She wasn't implying anything by it other then she sincerely wanted to know what to do. I knew what I wanted to do, but didn't want to tell her. "Let's just talk." Of course, I have no control over what I say anymore.

**COURTNEY**

Talk, huh? So Sirius Black just wanted to talk. I can do that, sure thing. But how is it that after almost half a year, he decides now is a good time to finally talk?

"I feel like for someone I've shagged more times then I can count, I really don't know much about you." His cheeks went red and I realized that this man; cool, confident Sirius Black; was really just an unsure boy, lost within the cold and loneliness this world can bring upon someone.

And it made me want to know more. "Alright…let's each start from the beginning."

He smiled and nodded, "You first."

Courtney Bueler: she found out what a condom was before she could spell b-a-n-a-n-a, did gymnastics from three to six, took dance lessons from five to eight, and never met her dad. Her two favorite places in the world are Hogwarts, the Burrow, and Disney Land. She had imaginary friends until she was nine and told everything to them when there was no one else to talk to. Her favorite was her shy friend, Paco that always wore shiny yellow rain boots. Apparently he always gave her tissues when she needed to cry.

She had traveled from New York to California by the time she was six and wore a heart shaped locket every day; it contained the only picture she had of her dad and loved it to death even after her mom threw it away one day when she was eight. The only clothes she wore were hand me downs from her cousins and they told her all their secrets and trusted her not to tell whenever they snuck out.

Her grandmother was her hero and she cried every night for a month after she died. Fred and George were the only ones who knew. Her first boyfriend was Oliver Wood and after they shagged for the first, she swore she was in love with him…for about a month. She fell out of tree when she was seven and broke her arm.

And she loves teddy bears and Disney.

Sirius Black: his best friend was James Potter and the day he found out he died and he himself was blamed for it, his world was crushed. But he never cried over it. His little brother became a death eater in his seventh year, he ran away six months before he turned seventeen, and he never had a serious girlfriend. He was a rock 'n' roll, motorcycle lover and him and James and Remus and Peter were the coolest cats at school. They hated Snape, teased all the Slytherins, got all the girls, and still got straight A's.

He loves jeans, leather, and Vans. He hated his family, except for one uncle, and could never resist a summer barbeque. He fell off his broom when he was eight, on a dare and broke his leg, and took two hours for him to get home and fix it up. He'll eat just about anything you'll cook up for him, hates polo shirts, and thinks Jimi Hendrix is a guitar God.

He has a scar on his rib from a fight that got out of hand when he and James thought they were the shit and went around starting fights at bars, just for kicks. Secretly, he loves flowers, baths, and candles and thinks it's incredibly sexy when a girl smells good. Luckily, I'm on his good side in that department. He can't stand when a girl is unwilling to get down and dirty and any girl that says "I might break a nail!" is automatically out the window.

When he was little he wanted to be a motorcycle driving pirate when he grew up.


	19. show me

**A/N: okay, I thought I'd change a couple things. I didn't like how I made Remus find out about courtney and sirius. I feel like it should've had a bigger impact and Remus needs to be in here more. So...I changed it. I think it's better; let me know what you think...**

**

* * *

**

"This is impossible!" Ron roared. After a week of restless elimination, it had seemed as though they had gotten no further then when they had started and the list that lay by Hermione's side; although many names scratched out in black ink, more and more were being added every day and at this point it seemed completely pointless to continue. However, the more frustrated Harry and Ron grew, the more determined their beloved girlfriends became.

"It's not impossible Ron," Hermione reasoned. "It's just…_difficult_." Her brows were furrowed together, forming little lines along her forehead as she scribbled something out on a spare parchment, studying it with deep content.

Ginny, on the other hand was shuffling around with mounds of simple parchments, each with scribbles of writing and, what appeared to be drawings, all over them. "What the bloody hell could you possibly be looking at now?" Harry questioned.

The young witch glared at her bothersome boyfriend, aggravated by his sudden interruption. She had been in a deep concentration, but answered nonetheless. "It's just some of Courtney's things…journals, letters; you know."

"Journals?!" Hermione nearly jumped out of her seat, racing over to Ginny. "I never knew Courtney had journals."

"I didn't either," she admitted. "But I suppose these aren't really journals."

Three perplexed eyes stared at her. "Then what are they?"

Ginny smirked. "They're notes. All of them are dated from class or detentions. I guess this is just what she does all of the time in History and everything. All of these are first year through fifth; a couple is from last year, but I think she's better at hiding her more recent ones. Here," she flipped through the stack, pulling out a rather crinkled old parchment. "Listen to this one.

_April 14__th__ 10:38_

_History=bleh! It's only 8 minutes into class and already I want to fucking Aveda Kedavra my ass out of this place. But I guess it's not too bad. At least I have happy thoughts to get me through the day. Of course, you don't know-no one does. Oliver took me out last night. =] it was actually kinda romantic. W went for a ride on his broom and walked around the lake, and went to the Quiditch field and…It was sort of weird, I guess; but I liked it. He was sweet and it felt…nice? Don't know; but Oliver is amazing. I think I might love him. Of course I don't know what love is and yeah, okay, I'm twelve but…I dunno. I liked it. =]_

_Anyway, class is over!!! Byebye._

"Oh my God," Hermione breathed. "I never knew she liked Oliver like that."

"Wait…" Ron thought out loud. "She was twelve?!"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I didn't think she liked him that much, either, but there's a lot we don't know about Courtney, apparently. Listen to this one from last year-

_January 23__rd__; 1:42_

_Seamus- great friend. Can't believe I fucked him. Fun, funny, and kinda dumb…_

_Snape- EW EW EW! Grouchy-mean-misunderstood? Boring-broody-snakey-nakey-cranky!_

_Blaise-hott... Best partner ever, sneaky, touchy, hott, all hands, charming, hott, suave, hott-hott-hott _

"Ew!" Harry and Ron chanted, disgusted.

"Do you think it's Blaise?" Hermione wondered.

Ginny smirked. "I thought that, too. But she keeps saying, _"Blaise is great…hott when everything else starts getting cold, but he's like that guy you hook up with for one night at some bar when you decide 'fuck it—let's just have some fun' and then the next day you're all like 'shit…I'm SO fucking stupid' because you weren't thinking and you didn't really _mean _to actually do anything. You just ended up drunk and the guy your with just happened to be really hott and…yeah. Blaise is great once in a while…but so regretful afterwards. _

"Do we really have to read this?" Harry and Ron both looked completely grossed out.

Ginny shrugged, "Hey, some of them are pretty funny."

"What could possibly be funny about these?" Ron gestured to the scattered parchments spread across the ground.

"She called you a pansy ass and spent an entire class period talking about how great it would be if you turned out to be gay and had a major crush on Harry, and the reason you got all jealous in 4th year wasn't because Harry got into the tournament but because you thought he was cheating on you for Cedric…yeah, that one's my favorite."

"WHAT!" Ron yelled. Harry looked practically green and Hermione was rolling on the ground.

"That would've explained so much." She laughed, wiping a tear from her eye.

"Alright that's it; let me see those."

Ron and Harry grabbed some of the parchment and began looking through them, just as determined as their girlfriends. So now they each were truly interested in crossing out every name on the list until it was obvious who Courtney Bueler was spending all her time with.

**COURTNEY**

Yummy. Sirius Black is yummy; every inch of him is absolutely delicious. And of course he always knows what to do. High and low, hard and soft, you know…I'm never sure which way he's going to go. All I know is with every touch, I'm ready. Every part of me, all those spots that drive me crazy, that fucking incredible macho man knows them all. The grinding and winding, the yearning and turning, it all drives me fucking nuts all day, until I loose absolute control over myself. And now I feel like we've wasted a whole fucking week not doing it, and for what? Some movies and a little history lesson on each other. I mean, yeah, it was fun and, yeah…okay, I liked it. But still; a WEEK??

**NARRATOR**

Remus Lupin was worried about his long time friend. He had thought that their start of working together at Hogwarts would be quit an adventure, maybe just like old times. However, since around Halloween, the poor werewolf had seen his dear friend only at feasts and on the rare occasion. And even when they were together, Black had seemed quite distracted by something. Although the man always had a joyful, almost mischievous grin on his face, Remus Lupin was worried about his friend's current change in presence. Naturally, Remus decided to find out what…

**SIRIUS**

Damn, she's like a fucking yo-yo. Up and down up and down and it never stop until you stop it yourself and it's so addicting that you never want to stop it anyway. It's amazing how long we have been able to keep this up without anyone but the twins finding out. The way she can lick me up like I'm just some fucking sucker. Her body a wonderland, her mouth a cave of wonders, her hands like two heavenly love makers; okay…I'm stopping there. But she plays and she lays and she makes me want her like a kid and his candy. It's almost like she's my daily fix and if I don't then who knows what I'll do?

"Do you like it when I kiss you like this?" She asked, giggling and bouncing all over the place as she gave me one long wet kiss, wrestling my tongue with her, as if playing tongue tied tug-o-war.

When she broke apart, I barked out an amused laugh. I rolled her onto her back and kissed down her neck, grinning up at her buoyant face from her breasts, "I love it."

She wriggled out from under me and continued on with her charismatic exploration of my body, bouncing and giggling and coming up to give me long, joyful kisses in between sucking me off and sliding all of me into her, swerving me around inside and beaming childishly down at me all the while. I must say…I can't complain.

**REMUS**

I came to face his great oak door, knocked once…twice, and heard no response. _'He's probably in his office…' _It surprised me to find the door locked, but I suppose he doesn't want any students to march in on a Friday night. The door creaked open and immediately I heard giggling. The classroom was dark, but a line of light shone through, coming from behind the slightly askew office door.

The giggling continued. I knew I should turn around and come back later; when he had no company. But then I heard him speak to her, like I had heard him speak to so many other girls when we were young; the cool, haughty voice, almost like a subtle growl echoing through the room. "Come on Love; come 'ere and gimme a kiss."

The young woman continued with her girlish giggles as a slight squeaking reached my ears, and I felt a strong urge to run out and pretend like I was never here. Had this been why Sirius had seemed so distracted? Of course, Sirius Black was once quite the ladies man. Woman once swooned over his confident "bad boy" attitude; almost every girl at school waiting for him to ask them out, only to be together for no longer then a few weeks of dating and shagging, until he got bored and would simply move on. He had been this way since…well, since ever before Azkaban. But surely, I would've thought he had changed. Or is he now just playing the field, just like always. He would have told me if he had a girlfriend, wouldn't he? This must be just another fling; I'm sure of it. _'Or maybe it's not,' _I argued with myself. _'What if he just doesn't trust me anymore?' _

'Nonsense,' I assured myself, 'he's always told me these things.' _'Maybe he thinks I won't take him seriously. After all, when has Sirius Black ever had a serious girlfriend?" _

I had to agree, Sirius has been acting rather reserved towards me ever since I married Tonks. I need to know who he's with. Maybe if I could just peek around the door…Yeah, I'll do that!

I snuck up the stairs, and glanced into the boyishly decorated room, making sure the door blocked me from view. However, all I could see in my small view was the girl, turned away from me, sitting on Sirius's bare chest. Her long, blonde hair cascaded down over her cream colored skin. _'Sirius and his blondes," _I rolled my eyes.

I tried leaning forward a little to catch a glimpse of the girl's face. My body tilted forward and I lifted my foot off the ground, descending it down slowly, a couple inches in front of me, peering my face around the side of the door and BANG!

My foot slipped out from under me and my body fell, through the door, crashing down onto Sirius's carpet.

"WHAT THE—" Sirius made a grab fro his wand, draping a blanket over his body as the girl fell to the ground. "_REMUS?"_

I looked up, my cheeks growing heated, probably as red as a ripe tomato. The girl crawled out from behind the bed where she had fallen, wrapped hurriedly, as well, in a blanket. Her round blue eyes met mine, raped of their joy and replaced with utter fear and shock. I nearly gagged. _"Courtney???"_

**COURTNEY**_  
_

Holy fucking God, this is NOT happening! Professor Lupin?! FUCK!!!

I looked at my Transfiguration teacher, who was flicking his eyes back and forth between me and Sirius like he was watching a highly intense Ping Pong match. His face was a violent shade of blotchy red and he was sitting, dumbfounded on the carpeted floor. He gaped at Sirius, his mouth slightly askew and he spurted out, in a surprisingly steady voice, what I would not expect from Remus Lupin, "Why the fuck--have you lost your mind?"

**SIRIUS**

Why? That was incredibly easy. "I like her, mate. And I believe I still have my mind, thankyouverymuch."

Remus was staring at me as though he didn't recognize me. I almost felt bad. I mean, he's really the only true friend I've got left. Not telling him about Courtney would almost be like me not telling James...if he were still alive. But, I suppose I like having Courtney all to myself. Like a dirty little secret that no one ever needs to know about it. But when it gets out...it would be better if you had just let it out in the first place.

He glanced over at Courtney, and I could tell he was purely disgusted with me. His voice was calm and quiet, but I could hear the repugnance. "You could loose your job...she's a student!"

"I know, Remus, and I won't loose my job as long as you keep your mouth shut about this."

**COURTNEY**

He spoke fast and his words were heated. I will admit, I was touched by his determination to be with me, even though the threat of loosing his job was so great. Remus was taken aback at the fiery voice in which Sirius spoke. After all, it seems to me that Remus has a bigger reason to be mad then Sirius. "Do you really expect me to stay quiet about this?" Remus spat.

Sirius narrowed his eyes and looked nearly dangerous, "yes, actually; I do."

I felt the tension rising and as Remus opened his mouth, fury etched across every line on his face. I knew I had to butt in before things got bad and Remus stormed out of the room, so enraged that he might tell McGonagol and then this will all be for nothing. "Look, it was n-never Sirius' idea, anyway" I stuttered.

Remus lifted an eyebrow, curiously. He made it seem as though I had no say in any of this. To him, I was just a little girl and this was a man's discussion they were having. "I came on to him. I told him I wouldn't leave until he..." I glanced nervously at Sirius. He had an encouraging look on, like he was proud of me. A sudden air of confidence swept through me; I had to make this right, "until he slept with me, I wouldn't leave him alone. And who are you to tell him he can't be with me? Can you imagine nearly sixteen years all alone, without any loving, and suddenly have an attractive young woman practically force you to sleep with her? Honestly, I think you're being a hypocrite! Tonks is just about twenty years younger then you and since she just popped out little Teddy, we know you two have been getting it on, too!" I finished, breathing heavily and feeling rather good about myself.

Professor Lupin, however, did not look pleased at all. "I LOVE Tonks!" He justified.

"And I respect that," I reasoned. "But maybe I love Sirius," I whispered, not looking at either of them imparticular.

"WHat??" Sirius questioned. I didn't look at his face, but he didn't sound too enthused.

I covered up quickly, though. "I mean...everyone loves someone in some way. I love Harry and Ron, the twins, the Weasleys, hell, I even love you! But all these loves are different types of loves. You're IN love with Tonks, which to you justifies shagging her. Well, I love Sirius differnetly then any other love; I'm not IN love with him. But I think any love can be used to justify shagging someone."

They both glanced at each other, confused. A heavy silence filled the room...until Sirius barked out a long, entertained laugh that last quite a while. I lauhed a little nervously, and Remus chuckled a little too, looking still, uncomfortable; I don't think either of us found anything really quite funny.

The laughter died down, and Sirius wiped a stray tear from the corner of his eye. "Well," he sighed. "I think we can all agree this has been a long night and, ahem, Remus--are we in agreement we'll keep this secret, then?"

Remus looked like he wanted to argue his point some more, but Sirius waved him off. "After all, Courtney may be shagging you too, soon if you don't get out of here, seeing as she loves you, too now."

I saw what was funny now. Remus sort of did too. He nodded, unsure of what he was agreeing to and Sirius gave a cheerful grin. "Good, then I'll see you around, mate!" Remus walked out of the room, his mouth still hanging slightly open. When we heard the door shut behind him, Sirius turned to me. "Exactly what kinds of love are there?" He was humorous, but i could tell he actually wanted an answer. I blushed a little; something I've been doing a lot of lately.

"Too many to explain tonight."

He patted the bed, looking completely earnest, "Then show me."


	20. love

COURTNEY

"Show me." His eyes were almost pleading, begging like a lonely, poor dog. I couldn't believe it, but Sirius Black was asking me to show him how I love him. Show him love. I really wasn't even sure myself, exactly what it was, but he wanted to know. And I did too…

"Just go slow," I whispered, gently. We lay down together, his hands sliding through my hair, his lips pressing against mine like a small breeze caressing soft ocean waves, making them tingle as he shifted his lips pleasingly around mine. We continued like this for what seemed like a lifetime; just his lips on mine, his hands roaming gently over my skin; his heart beating with mine--together.

Grey eyes met blue. His grey eyes that are like two pieces of raging rain clouds. So full of pain and anger, but love and affection hide within them, for behind every cloud lies the hope filled sun, peaking through even when you fail to see it. I couldn't look away from those enchanted eyes. I felt his pain, his anger, every emotion in those beautiful eyes filled me up—I wanted to make the pain go away.

I kissed his cheek and allowed my lips to wonder over him, making sure no spot was missed. His body was like candy, so sweet and so addictive, but needing to be savored and fully appreciated, not eaten greedily, in just two quick bites. No, I wanted to feel all of him tonight, to make sure he knows my gratitude for him. His neck and his shoulders, tasting so delicious as my cool tongue and yearning lips discovered and admired every inch of them. When I reached his chest, I examined it carefully. His tattoos were like masks, hiding his faded scars from Azkaban and other tragedies so long ago. I traced each of them, taking my time feeling every one of them, and then kissing each horrid mark gently, a pleasured sigh escaping his lips as I did. For the first time, I felt like I could really feel him. I felt his pain and it brought tears to my eyes, although I brushed them away before he could see.

His whole body, I had kissed, I had touched, and now I found myself at the only place left. I ran my hands up his thighs, mesmerized by the erect cock in front of me. Lowering my head, kissing his member from tip to bottom, and back again. He moaned loudly when my tongue touched him. I was licking the length of his cock, massaging his tightened balls with my small hands, and finally opening my mouth in a perfect O, letting in as much of him as I could get. He was salty and sweet and a taste only Sirius Black could portray—the taste that made me coming back for me. It just tasted so much like…_him_. Soon, I felt him tightening and with a thunderous groan from the man below me, he came in my mouth and I swallowed every bit of Sirius I could get.

The thumping in my chest increased to a rapid pounding in my throat, like my heart had literally leaped up, and tried to get to him. My heart belongs to him.

SIRIUS

Her eyes, those big blue eyes--I get lost in them every time she looks my way. They're like an ocean storm one minute and a mesmerizing waterfall of ecstasy the next. It's not that I'm falling for her, really, it's not. It's just that I can't help but stare into them whenever she is around. I can't help but see that flash of comforting blue every time I close my eyes...

She looked up at me and I felt a smile cross my lips. She had kissed every part of me, leaving my skin tingly with the memory of her mouth. We were going slow. I liked it. Never before had we been this intimate and now that we were it all sort of felt…right. Like we weren't doing anything dirty or wrong anymore; we were _making love. _

"Come here, Courtney." I lifted her up, back to my lips and kissed her soft and slow. Her lips curved into a grin as I nibbled on her left ear.

She sighed, her forehead pressed to mine, her fingers in my hair, "I love that."

"What about this?" I rolled her over, so I had the ability to trail tender kisses down her neck and suck lightly, nipping her shoulder. "Yesss," she sighed. I chanced a glance up at her for a second. Her eyes were shut tight, that pleasured grin still plastered on her enlightened face, the small fingers belonging to her still entwined in my shaggy hair. This was too good.

The peachy skin under my lips was captivating, goose bumps decorated her skin, and mine as I tasted her. Her legs tangled with mine, and I rested my head on her shoulder, glancing her arm. _Her arm, _I thought. It let to her hands, I concluded. _'And I love her hands. I love her fingers, too. I haven't kissed her hands…_ I traced my fingers down her arm, stopping at her hand. I lifted the small, delicate masterpiece to my eyes and examined it, carefully. It was perfect. I placed it to my lips, caressing it with my tongue, giving each finger tip a small kiss. I held the hand in mine and noticed how perfectly it fit. And I decided I wanted her. I cared about her, I didn't want to let her go; I wanted her to be mine.

NARRATOR

He lowered himself onto her, the tip of his cock massaging her center. Sirius Black examined the young girl below him and his veins filled with affection. She was staring up at him, her blue, blue eyes begging him to go on. She wanted him. He wanted her. And holding the gaze, Sirius lowered all of his manhood into her, feeling her tight cunt wrap around him. A cry of pleasure escaped the blonde's lips. "Sirius," she moaned, "harder please."

He lay on top of her, sliding his hardened cock in and out of her slowly, but with a massive effort. He bit her ear, taking in her vanilla scent, allowing it to fill him up, until it was seeping through every part of him. "No," he whispered. His voice was hoarse and rough, but soothed her. "Not tonight, Courtney. I wanted to know love. Let me feel it. Let me feel you…" And with that, he stroked her cheek with his large hand and kissed her lips, like he's never kissed her before. With his strained cock still inside of her, one hand caressing her cheek, and one lazily roaming her hips, Sirius Black had the orgasm of a lifetime. He came and Courtney moaned and he whispered her name in her ear, nothing but love and passion and ecstasy in his voice. "Courtney, my Courtney—love me. Cum Courtney, come on." His voice was all she could hear. His husky scent entered her senses, taking control over her mind, while his hands worked their magic on her body and with Sirius still pumping in and out of her, her walls throbbing against him, her heart pounding restlessly, a flow of wetness surged out of her. The two lovers cried out in pleasure and pain and love and desire and they knew this wasn't just any other fuck…

Sirius collapsed next to Courtney, both wet and panting, not saying a word; they didn't have the breath. Courtney suddenly rolled over and stared at the grey eyed man next to her for a long moment. Finally, she brushed the sweaty black hair out of his handsome face, kissed him on the forehead and sank down, with her head on his chest. Then, in the early hours of the morning, with the wind blowing past their window, trees swaying, brushing against the wall behind them, Sirius Black said the three words that had been racing through his head from the moment she kissed him so sweetly. The three little words that he had never said, never felt towards any other woman in his life. "I love you."

COURTNEY

Never before had a man said those words to me the way he did. No one had meant it like that. Never had my mother, my father, cousins, aunt, even Hermione and Ginny. Fred and George, they had said it after my Gran died. They had said it out of comfort, out of friendship. Sirius was saying it out of pure love and never before have I heard those words like that. For so long I believed it only happened in fairy tales.

I had to look at him. He looked scared for a minute; afraid I wouldn't say it back. But I did. "I love you, too Sirius Black." And I said it again and again. And I kissed his face and he held me tight and it all felt so right. I'm in love with Sirius Black.


	21. I like it this way

* * *

**A/N: Ron harry Ginny and Hermione think they know who Courtney's seeing and Courntney thinks she's really falling in love. **

**I love knowing that people are reading, so thanks to all my readers, but it's always nice to know what everyone's thinking, too. What are and aren't you liking so far? I want to know....!! =]**

**Again, everything but Courtney belongs to J.K. Rowling and thanks to everyone that's reading....=]

* * *

**Transfiguration: so much funnier now. Lupin has been nothing but fidgety around me and nearly broke out in a cold sweat during class. Seamus and Dean even joked about with me in class. "Looks as though Professor Lupin's nearing that time of the month, huh?" Seamus whispered to us. We have been joking around a lot lately, just as friends, although many rumors say differently. I like it this way, though.

Potions after Transfiguration and this time Ginny and Hermione sat on either side of me in the dark, dank room, both wearing suspicious faces. "Looking for more information about my dirty little secret? 'Cause if that's the case you might as well clear out," I warned.

Ginny mocked looking offended, "Merlin, Courtney, is it a crime for two innocent girls to want to sit next to their friend?"

"Whatever, man, whatever…" Snape had just entered the room, clanking the doors shut with one wave of his wand, causing the room to go silent. He glared down at all the Gryffindors from behind his large nose, snickering at the lot of us. "You have exactly an hour to make the Essence of Life; an exceptionally difficult potion, but if you each follow the directions exactly you should be able to do…well enough," He sneered, his eyes flickering back between us. "Start."

Potions class has never really been any difficult for me. It's really just like cooking; all you have to do is pick the right ingredients and make sure you're stirring, simmering, and savoring it perfectly. Of course, to make it something special, you always need to add something special to make it the best; whether it's an extra stir or a little more spice, it's really not that difficult. I just wish the rest of our classes could be this way.

Sirius has helped a lot in Defense against the Dark Arts. I know all the spells and I'm starting to listen a little better now with him. He helps me on my essays, too. Needless to say, I have an O in both Transfiguration and Potions…ha.

The room was a haze of colored puffs of smoke and intoxicating fumes. Hermione was doing fine on her potion, although glared nervously at mine every minute or so, as if not understanding why mine was shimmering the perfect shade of sky blue, while hers still contained blotches of sea green. Ginny, on the other hand, had seemed to give up with her bubbling, stench of a potion, and instead turned to me, "How the hell are you so good in this class?" She wasn't being snappy, her tone was soft and friendly; she just honestly wanted to know.

I shrugged and smiled, earnestly, "I like this class."

She gave a little snicker and jerked her head at Snape. "I think Snape's been helping you out in exchange for some lovin' from the good old Bueler band wagon. What do you say to that?"

"I say you're crazy," I stirred the potion four times clockwise, as directed, watching it turn a pale pink. Not really thinking, I confessed out loud, "I have been getting a little extra studying time, though." Ginny raised an eyebrow, curious now. _Fuck…I'm stupid._

"Really? You mean like you found a _study buddy._" She stressed the words, raising her eyebrows maliciously, definitely hearing what she wanted. Hermione too looked up from her potion, a massive effort, seeing as she had furiously been chopping her sprouts in the perfect size, attempting to ace yet another difficult assignment.

Shit, I was screwed now; but never fear, miss play-it-cool is here! I slipped my sprouts into the potion and stirred. "Yeah, that's right. Seamus and I have been spending some time in the library to have a bit of _secluded _study time."

"That's strange," Hermione smirked. "I haven't seen either of you in there." Fuck!

I opened my mouth to speak, no words prepared to come out, the last couple of stirres had been stirred and I felt myself growing nervous. "I—uh…"

"TIMES UP!" Snape sneered across the room. In a flash, I bottled up my potion, the first to hand it to Snape, with an impressed nod from him, might I add, and dashed out the door before anyone else could say a word. _Damn…that was too close. _I thought silently, slumping down in the Great Hall for lunch. _I really need to just keep my mouth shut. _

After Herbology, I felt like a walk; a little alone time…even if it was raining. I told everyone not to wait up for me. I watched the little droplets splash into the lake, creating those little rings that grow bigger and bigger until they slowly disappear beneath the surface. I've always loved the rain. My cousins used to hate me for it. I would dance and splash in my little rain boots, always getting them wet with me, when all they ever wanted was to stay inside, nice and warm with hot cocoa. I like my way better.

For a while I let my body follow my feet, wherever it was they were taking me. When I finally came to a halt I was just beside a small tree, not very impressive, but filled with beautiful cherry blossoms, although drooping and damp from the rain. I thought about Sirius. For so long I thought falling in love was just an expression, a happy thought people loved to dream about, even though it's not real. Something you're told as a kid to make you smile and give you hope, but when you discover the truth, your world is crushed, until you learn to accept it. Really, it's not much different from Santa Clause or the Tooth Fairy or Prince Charming: all lies.

But when you find that quarter under your pillow, when that one present appears under the tree…when that one guy seems so perfect…who's to say its not real? What gives them the right to tell us we're wrong? Even if deep inside you know (at least you think you do) that it's not real; it's all planned out ahead of time; don't believe it…for the one moment everything makes sense and you really do believe in fairy tales. I believe in magic; hell, we see it every day. Some things are meant to be, and some things aren't. So when you find those things that seem so right, so perfect…the things that life that are meant to be; you need to hold on to them for forever and ever because those are the things that make life worth living…that is the person that makes everything alright. I believe in magic. I believe in love. And they go hand in hand…

* * *

The four of them sat together in the common room, once again discussing Courtney's love life in the late hours of the night. They had abandoned the list, seemingly worthless now as every name that had been examined and conversed, seemed to have been crossed out with one hundred percent certainty. Now Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione were desperate for answers.

Finally, they moved on in lost hope and simply changed the topic, with Ron asking, curious, "Has anyone else noticed how weird Lupin's been acting lately?"

"Yeah! He practically flew across the room when Courtney came in," Harry agreed.

Hermione shifted in her seat, her forehead wrinkled in deep thought, "You don't think…." She started, and then shook her head, "no…"

"What?"

"Well…she does have an O in his class, you know."

They each stared at her confused. "What are you getting at?"

"Think about it," the frazzled teenage girl pressed on. "Courtney _has_ taken a rather grand liking to her classes, Lupin _has_ been acting very strange, I _totally_ caught Courtney staring at him at breakfast, and she's always said how the nerdy werewolf thing in Lupin is sexy."

Harry had a horrified expression on his face. Lupin; one of his parent's best friends: married, with a son…sleeping with Courtney? It couldn't be… "It does make sense, though," He thought out loud.

Ginny and Ron exchanged looks. "Are you two insane?!"

"What about Tonks? And Teddy?"

"There's no way Remus would do that!" Ron finally concluded.

"Well," Hermione shrugged, "I suppose we just have to find out, don't we?"


	22. Blaise and Puke

**COURTNEY**

"Hey Bueler," a voice called. I was just leaving another "detention" with Sirius, heading down a deserted corridor on the fourth floor. It was nearly midnight.

I turned to face a tall, broad shouldered boy with slick black hair staring me down. A sly grin grew on my face. "What's up Blaise?"

The night was silent; no one was around. The corridor would have been pitch black, had it not been for the nearly full moon casting a feint light around us. His eyes gleamed as he walked closer. "You tell me," he whispered, afraid of filch or anyone else interrupting. "I haven't seen much of you at all this year…sort of missed you," He added.

Oh no. He was less then an arms length away. He had finally wanted a little fun time and who better then me to get it from?

He was much too close now. He pressed his forehead against mine and his strong cologne strangled my senses. "How about you and me get out of here…somewhere private?" He twirled a strand of my hair around his finger, giving me a dirty smirk.

There was once a time when I would've fallen for this. I once thought Blaise was the hottest guy at school; tall, dark, and handsome, that was him. I was always ready to ditch a class or hide out in a broom cupboard whenever he wanted me to. It was worth it. He was hot. But now I have the best…how do I get better?

"Blaise…" I took a step back, and gave a sad smile. "I can't tonight."

He raised an eyebrow, glancing down the hall. "You busy?"

"Not quite."

He stepped forward again, closing the space between us. "Then you should have plenty of time for this." He bent his head and I felt his lips on mine. His tongue parted my lips. I wanted to run; it didn't feel right. His arms wrapped around my waist, his hands traveled up my shirt. I wanted to gag; he wasn't Sirius. I pulled back and pushed him away.

"What the--" He looked at me confused. "What's gotten into you?" It was as if he didn't recognize me at all.

"I'm sorry," I started. Tears formed behind my eyes, my head was spinning; images were flashing through my mind: me and Blaise in sixth year in a broom closet, Draco on top of me last year, Harry and Ron walking in on me and Seamus. I looked at Blaise, a fire of regret burning through me. "I'm not your fucking whore anymore."

I turned on my heel and left him staring, still confused after me. As soon as he was out of my sight, I broke into a run. My stomach was uneasy, my heart was racing; I felt so sick with myself. I banged on his door; several voices were speaking. I banged again, footsteps approached. The door flew open and I fell through, face to face with Professor Lupin, Sirius and Severus Snape just behind him. "Courtney?" Sirius jumped up, concern etched on every line of his face. "Are you alright?"

I could barely see straight, more images of me with Oliver, with Seamus, Blaise…anyone and everyone I had ever shagged and my stomach was twisted with disgust. Remus put a hand on my forehead. "I think she's ill--" And just like that, I puked, all over the floor.

**SIRIUS**

Remus and Snape: I never would've guessed this back when we were at Hogwarts. The three of us as teachers at Hogwarts; now that's scary. And if it weren't for them and their stupid meeting, I could be having a perfectly enjoyable evening with Courtney. Oh, that little blonde would know how to get out of this. She really does remind me a bit of James when we were young. She's so…what's the word…

"Distracted, Black?" Severus interrupted my chain of though. "Or are you just too thick headed to process what we've been discussing for the past half hour?"

"Thick headed?" I snorted. That little bastard doesn't know what's coming to him. "I'm the thick headed one now, am I _Snivellus_? Well, at least I'm not the one still playing with their little chemistry set."

"And this is coming from the man who just moved out of his mother's house?" He sneered.

"That's it!" I kicked my chair out strode around to the greasy shit; he jumped up as well, pulling out his wand.

"Sirius!" Remus yelled. "Don't be a child."

Snape's lip curled, glaring down his abnormally large nose at me. "Yes, Black, listen to Lupin. We wouldn't you thrown back in Azkaban."

"Shut up, you filthy---

A loud banging at the door echoed through the room. "Who the ruddy hell is that?" I didn't move from my current position with Snape. We each had our wands pointed at the other's throat. The banging at the door continued again. Remus rolled his eyes at me and swung open the door. Courtney flew through the door, into the middle of the room. _Damn it…I told her I had a meeting. _But she didn't look right. "Courtney?" Remus asked. He gave me an anxious glance. Then he looked at her again. She was white as a sheet and I could see the tears in her eyes from here. He felt her forehead, feeling for a fever. "I think she's ill."

And sure enough, right at these words a retched sound filled the room and vomit splattered all over the stone floor. I completely forgot about the stupid argument with Severus. Courtney was sick and she was upset; I had to help her. Again, she barfed, this time all over herself. "Sirius…" She looked at me; tears streaming down her face. I pushed her puke filled hair out of her face, wiping her mouth with my shirt. She collapsed in my arms. "Sirius…Sirius-" she sobbed. Her entire was body was shaking; I felt both Remus and Snape's eyes on me as I held her tight, sitting in the middle of the stone classroom floor.

"Shhh," I tried to calm her. "You're okay…everything is okay now." I wanted so bad to know what was wrong; what happened? Why was she so upset?

She pulled away from my grasp on her. The tears were still coming and she wouldn't stop shaking. She opened her mouth to speak, but closed it when nothing came out. She opened it again, her eyes searching mine, desperately, "Sirius…I--" Her eyes went wide and again, she vomited on the ground. I held back her hair, as if it wasn't messy enough already. She looked at me for a minute, her face sad and looking so tired. Her eyes slid out of focus and with a dull _thud, _she collapsed in my arms.

"We should take her to the Hospital Wing," Remus spoke up. He was giving me a cautious look; Severus was looking very curiously at me. I lifted her and carried her out of the room, not saying a word to either of them.

When we reached the Hospital Wing, Madam Pomfrey rushed over in her night gown, taking one look at Courtney in my arms and looking expectantly at the three of us, as if somehow this was _our _fault. "Well…what happened?"

Never before have I truly appreciated Remus. He explained everything while I laid Courtney down in an empty bed on the far end of the room. Snape was still staring at me. "I won't be able to give her anything until she wakes up. Until then, you should all go back and get some rest. I know I'm going back to bed."

Snape and Remus made to leave. I felt the heat rise in my cheeks, a burst of anger run through me. What about Courtney? Didn't anyone care? "Then how will you know when she wakes up?"

"If you want to spend all night watching over her, fine by me," Pomfrey barked; she's always on a short fuse, somehow. And I know she has never liked me: the source of too many accidents back in the day. "But I've been up all week watching over these students. Give her that potion over there if she wakes up. Tell her it was nothing but a panic attack." And with that, she turned on her heel, locking herself in the small, dark office. A moment later, the lights went off, all except a couple candles illuminating the room in a glowing yellow haze.

Remus was still watching me. I looked at him, as if to say "what?" but Severus spoke before I could open my mouth. "Funny, Black how much you seem to care about one little student. Are you always this gallant?"

I glared at him. Always a nosey bastard, that Snape, is he not? "Well, unlike you, maybe I give a shit about my students."

"I think you and I can both agree this is more then just 'giving a shit.' And what was Miss Bueler doing so close to your office so late at night, anyway?"

"Let's all just get some sleep, alright?" Remus interrupted. "Obviously Courtney was stressed over something, and it's a good thing she was where she was, or we would not have been able to bring her here. Now…Sirius, you stay and look after Courtney. I'm going to bed. I would advice you do the same." He gave Severus a meaningful look and departed. With one last sneer, Snape followed.

**COURTNEY**

Sirius was the first thing that appeared as I opened my eyes. My head was killing me and it took me a minute to figure out where it was I was laying. _Hospital wing… _I turned my attention back to the beautiful, charming professor lounging in an arm chair, scooted close to my bed, his head on his shoulder, with a small puddle of drool escaping his mouth. I stifled a laugh, only to end up snorting loudly. Sirius stirred in his seat and nearly jumped, seeing me staring back at him. "Courtney…" He looked like a wreck. His eyes were red and swollen, his hair was askew and every line on his face was filled with absolute grief. "What happened?"

A vision of last night flashed across my mind. "I—I was…" Nothing seemed right to say. So I just told it straight. I told him about Blaise, the kiss, all the images of me and every guy I had been with flashing through my brain, making me literally sick to my stomach. "And I just don't want to be that girl anymore, Sirius," I whispered. Madam Pomfrey was still in her office, rays of sunlight just peaking over the mountains and through the tops of the trees. Wet drops falling down my cheeks, made me realize I had started crying again. "I don't want to be anyone's whore."

He wiped away my fallen tears. "You're not that girl, Courtney." Strong arms wrapped around me, and his comforting hands stroked my hair. "You're a wonderful, smart, unbelievable person. And I will always be there for you."

I gave a weak smile, burying myself back into his chest. "I just want to be with you."

"We're together." He kissed the top of my head.


	23. Summer

"So…let me get this straight," Hermione furrowed her brows together, speaking with Remus Lupin outside of where Courtney lay in the Hospital Wing. "Courtney had a panic attack outside of the classroom after her detention with Sirius?"

Remus answered, shifting a little nervously, "Yes."

"Who cares what happened; can we just see her, already?" Ginny, looking anxious, was trying to peer through the curtained windows, hoping fore a glance of Courtney.

Knowing full well Sirius was still in there with Courtney, Remus was too afraid to allow anyone inside; especially these four. "No, we should all really let Courtney sleep. We don't need to make her feel any worse then right now. Now…you should all head off to bed now. Courtney will still be here in the morning, alright?"

None of them moved. Harry and Ron exchanged nervous glances. "Is she…do you know why she, erm…panicked?"

"She--" he started, then sighed. The professor considered lying and sending the four teenagers away, telling them not to worry; it's none of their business. But at the look of their agonizing faces, he had to tell them something. "Something to do with men- she's having love issues of some sort of another, I believe. And of course she is not exactly the best in her studies and she does have a bumpy family life, so, surely she has much to fret about. But, for now, it's nothing for you lot to be concerned about. Off to bed with you."

Grudgingly, they marched back to Gryffindor Tower in silence, until reaching the warmth of the common room. "She has to be seeing Lupin," Harry piped up.

"Exactly," Hermione nodded, "how else would he know about her 'love issues' and everything else on her plate?"

Ron stirred in his armchair; he hadn't said much all night. "Why do you think she freaked like that? I mean…you have to really be stressed about something to have to go to the Hospital Wing over it. And Courtney always seems so…not stressed," he finished, weakly.

But sure enough, his words had an impact. Hermione had no real concern over what the actual issue with Courtney was, just as long as she found out more about Lupin. Now that she thought about it all, she felt sick. Courtney, no matter how messed up her relationship with her mom was, no matter how bad her grades were, no matter how many guys tried to take advantage of her, she never once let it show. She skipped through life and never faltered. Even after her Grandma died, the one person she had been real close to in her family, Courtney didn't let it show in front of them. Harry realized it, too. "We've always focused on our problems. Me with Sirius in third year, Voldemort, Cho…"

"And me and Viktor-" Hermione added.

"Dean and Michael, and my crush on Harry," Ginny added.

"Percy being a prat and us being poor and hating Fleur," Ron finished.

Ginny glanced around at the other three, thinking of all the times they had spoken of all their problems in front of Courtney, and unsuccessfully trying to think of a time when Courtney complained once about her situation. "She's always given us advice…I always thought she had it all. She always seemed to be getting a card or some clothes from her cousins, never seemed to care about her grades, and nearly every guy likes her—but only for one thing… What do you think Remus has to do with any of this, though?"

Hermione was the first to think up a possible scenario. "Maybe he wanted to end it. Maybe he came to his senses and told her he wanted to just go back to Tonks."

"No," Harry thought out loud. "Then she'd be depressed, not panicked. Anyway, did you see all the nervous glances he was shooting at the window? He was worried about something…"

* * *

"Sirius…what are we supposed to do after Hogwarts?" It was a warm night, and April was nearing it's end. Madam Pomfrey had kicked me out of the Hospital Wing as soon as I was functioning right, and gave me a potion to take for the next two weeks. And as May was coming up and June just around the corner, I didn't know what to do.

He looked at me like I was crazy. "What do you mean?"

I sighed, heavily. I thought of everything I was worried about since my very first year here. "I don't have any where to go. I don't have a home of my own, I can't exactly afford one either, and I can't just mooch off the Weasleys forever…I mean, I guess I could waitress for a while to earn some gold and then get a place, but…"

I love it when he does that. He interrupted me with his lips, no words, and smiled at me like I was a child. One more kiss; he licked my bottom lip and wrapped an arm around my waist, pulling me onto his lap. "Do you really think I'd let you out on the street to wait tables and live in a shitty apartment somewhere?"

"Uhh--" _Yes_, was the real answer.

He shook his head, whipping around his shaggy black hair. "Oh, no; you're staying with me. Here, at my parent's old house, hell, we could even get a place of our own. But in case you forgot, we Professors don't work over summer and that means, we have three months to do whatever we want. So--"

Way too much talking! He could've just said _'you're staying with me' _and I'd be doing back flips out the fucking window. "Sirius…" I put a finger to his lips. "If you say anything else I think I might explode. So, please, just-" I kissed his forehead, "stop-" I kissed his lips, "talking." I kissed his neck. A small smirk crept across his face; he nodded, pretending to zip up his lips. I grinned, pulling off his pajama T-shirt, "Thank you."

**LATER...**

He bit my shoulder, affectionately, "So have you thought about it?"

"'Bout what?" I sighed. He's gotten way too good at this.

"Summer."

I looked down at him. His grey eyes were serious and hopeful and now he looked like the little kid. "Hate to break it to you, Babe, but what I'm going to do with my life is the last thing on my mind when I'm fucking you."

"Well then it's a good thing I'm not asking you what you're going to do with your life, isn't it?" He smirked. "I'm just faintly interested in what you're summer plans are."

Summer, summer, summer: what the fuck do people so over summer? I wriggled out from under him and sat up straight, staring down at my professor. "I'm going on vacation with my favorite teacher."

He raised an eyebrow, "and I wonder who that could be?"

"Silly, silly, Sirius." I nibbled his ear, teasing him, "Snape, of course."

"Hey!"

I giggled, kissing up his ear and down to his shoulder. "I guess you can come, too."

He beamed down at me and I felt my cheeks go red. Snuggling up next to him, with his muscular, tattoed arms around me, I thought how much I really came to love Sirius Black...a lot.


	24. Packing

**A/N: Sorry it's been a while, but I needed a little break...writers block sucks butt.**

**Anyway.....enjoy!

* * *

**

Jamaica, Paris, London, California, Ireland, and India: so many places one could go. So where are we headed to? Well, he picked the U.S. of A, with the intention I'll show him where I grew up. So that covers the first three weeks. But I, on the other hand, have always dreamt of traveling to Greece. I saw it in a movie once, fell in love with the actor and knew I had to go there! The remainder of our little expedition shall end wherever fate leads us to…or the amount of cash we have left over.

Of course, we can't just come out and say that Sirius Black and I, his seventeen year old student, are off to explore, shag, and wander our summers together. No, no, no; no one would accept that. So, Sirius is letting it out that he's visiting an old friend in Guatemala that he hasn't seen for ages, while my dear cousins have been absolutely _begging _me to see and learn Salsa down in Cuba. Of course, no one would ever question those superb white lies. So that, my friend, is how you pull off a vacation with your favorite forbidden lover.

Figuring out what to pack is another issue. "All you need is some clothes, a tooth brush, and cash, love," Sirius claims, spread out, haughtily on the bed. The room is a mess. I have every piece of clothing I've ever owned tossed on the floor along with every book, photo, makeup, jewelry, music, and things that I didn't even no existed, making it look like Costco fell through the roof and exploded all over.

"Packing, are we?" A voice comes from the doorway. Remus Lupin, accompanied by a pink-haired Tonks, stood in the doorway, glancing around the room; Tonks with slight interest, Remus in disgust.

Sirius jumps up to greet the couple, with a sigh of amusement. "Ah Remus, pal, come to see us off, have you?"

"Not exactly."

Tonks locked eyes with me for a minute, and pointedly looked down at the pile of assorted toys lying next to the bed, as if to say "what the fuck are you _thinking?"_ I beamed, proud as a peacock in return. "So, Lupin," I turned to the professor, crossing my arms against my chest, "thanks for sharing with Tonks, Sirius and my little secret."

Sirius jumped. "You _WHAT_??"

"Don't worry, mate," Tonks patted him on the back. "I can get anything out of him. And to be fare, he did try to hide it. So…" she hopped onto an incredibly high pile of blouses, resting her feet on a suitcase, "where are you two love birds off to?" I knew I loved Tonks. I could tell her tomorrow that I'm getting a sex change, or that I had a scandalous sex dream about Dobby and all she'd say is "cool."

Sirius seemed relieved to, and immediately dove into our plans. The two soon began discussing the best foods to take to Texas, while Remus slithered over to me, sitting cross legged on the floor hunched over all my shoes. "I could never understand women and shoes."

"It's like men and cars. We all have our own little quirks…" I glanced at my boot collection. "I suppose it's too hot for these," I muttered, throwing three different pairs of fuzzy boots into the rejection pile (which had somehow managed to become the bathroom).

"Courtney?" Remus was serious, staring at me like the solemn werewolf he is. "He's in love with you."

No shit, I thought of saying. Then I corrected myself. This was the appetizer for a big ass lecture buffet. "Yes…I know. And I'm in love with him."

He shook his head. Oooh, here it comes! I thought. "Courtney, you do realize you're only seventeen and still swimming in the essence of childhood. You only get to be young once. It's not that I am telling you to forget about Sirius. What I want you to know is that you have so much of your life left to explore; so much you haven't seen yet." He searched my eyes for the right response. "Do you get what I'm telling you?"

I nodded, "Yeah." I actually really did, and I had thought the same thing just a few days before. And I knew the answer to it. "If I'm in no hurry to grow up and Sirius is afraid of being old, why not just be children together? You're telling me I won't be able to explore when I'm in the process of packing for the biggest trip of my life. To be young doesn't mean you have to be alone." My words had gotten to him, almost enlightening. For an instant I felt that he had been reminded of something from the past, but in an instant, that feeling had faded. With a curt nod, he stood, swerving through the field of crap, back to Tonks. I knew he was doubtful about our conversation, but willing to get over it anyway.

"Sirius," Lupin warned, very father-like. He glanced at me. "Take care of her, mate."

Sirius fake saluted. "Aye Aye!"

Remus rolled his eyes while Tonks and I laughed. "See you guys." Tonks waved good-bye and in an instant, were cascaded down the stairs, through the door.

Looking at Sirius, our eyes locked together and he beamed at me. His white teeth shining against the sunlit room, he wrapped his arms around me, as perfect as could be. "We have an entire summer all to ourselves."

"Yeah," I smiled, kissing his nose. "I know." And I knew it would be the best one ever...

* * *

"What are we supposed to do with you gone all summer?" Ginny whined when I broke the news.

Ron groaned loudly. "If mom makes us clean I swear I'm moving out as soon as possible. Fred and George are bloody geniuses to leave early, you know that."

"They really should have finished their seventh year, though. I can't imagine being hired any where with an incomplete education." And off she goes. Hermione had been rambling and babbling over getting a job so much in the past month it was almost impossible to avoid the topic now. Needless to say, the rest of us did not want to hear it.

"Hermione please," Harry moaned, "could you not talk about it…ever."

She rolled her eyes and clicked her tongue. "Fine, but sooner rather than later we'll be out of here and unless you DO talk about it, you'll be living and cleaning with Ron's mum forever."

"Yeah, well…we'll all figure something out," He shrugged. "Didn't your mum say something about us going on vacation?"

Ron eagerly jumped up, in pure delight. "OH yeah! Tonks won something at work for a bunch of tickets to some place. She's going to take all of us…it's some time in July, I think." He broke off, trying to remember the exact date.

Ginny moaned, pulling a face. She always looked like such a kid when she does that. "But since you and Sirius can't go, we have to bring Bill and Fleur!"  
"At least Fred and George are coming, though." Harry cheered her. God, they are so cute; it's adorable.

I couldn't believe it was our last week of school. A Sunday night, once again, alone in the common room, with me alone on the floor, while the two couples spooned, snuggled, and canoodled on the couches. It was always strange to me how with so many kids in our house, we ended up the only ones in that room…

I had to ask something that had been bothering me for a while. "You guys don't think we'll split up or anything after this year, right? Like…I know you guys won't," I hesitated. "But what about me?"

Appalled; that's what I would call it. "Courtney!" Hermione nearly yelled.

"We're practically family," Ron spoke.

Ginny sat up straight. "Yeah, and we're always going to be around each other anyway. You know mum is going to try to lure us over for little dinners and stuff all the time."

"Yeah," Harry agreed. "We'll always be around."

Smiling, I nodded, leaning back against my chair. Inside, I knew they were telling the truth, but something else told me that's not exactly how it will play out. I'll always be different then them. And things will definately get weird when they find out about Sirius (whenever that will be). But…I knew from now until forever, we were always going to be near eachother. Especially with Molly nagging about getting together all the time.


	25. New York

I can't deny the disappointed look on Molly's face when I told her I had to leave tomorrow made my insides squirm with guilt. "Oh dear…I was hoping to have a little get together and celebrate you all graduating. But," she sighed, suppressing the saddened tone of voice, "I suppose you're cousins would love to see you." I could tell it was false cheer. I tried my best the remainder of the night to ignore it.

Remus and Tonks came by with Teddy. Just like his mom, Teddy was sporting a bubble gum pink head of hair and his eyes were a bright blue today, reminding me of cotton candy.

"It's a shame Sirius had to leave so early," Author commented over dinner. Remus shot a twisted look at me, somewhere between anger and disapproval. Sirius had left a day earlier then planned. It might look a little fishy if we both left at the exact same time, right?

* * *

"Bye everyone!" I called, my bags all packed and laying at my feet. Ginny was looking rather gloomy to see me leave, but everyone else happily waved and hugged good bye.

All except Molly. She was still freaking. "Hunny, please…can someone just go with to make sure you get there alright?" Earlier, she had suggested everyone coming to say their good bye's right there at the airport.

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes and tell her that, first of all, I'm seventeen now: an adult that can take care of herself. Also, I'm not even meeting my cousins. I'm going on a two month vacation with Sirius Black so we can fuck across the entire fucking globe. But, being the good little girl I am… I kept my mouth shut tight. Remus took the opportunity to speak up, though. And may I just say thank God he did!

"Molly, if it really means that much to you, I can see that Courtney reaches her destination properly." Woot! Woot! I knew I loved that guy…

Molly nodded, happily, and with one last wave, I was out. "Now, where exactly are we headed?" Remus asked, as we walked down the street, turning into a secluded alley where no muggles could possibly see us.

I smirked, a little. "First, we have to meet Sirius at Hogsmeade. Then, it's off to the airport."

With a quick _pop _we reappeared outside the Hogs Head. Once inside, Sirius was clearly the only customer at the bar at eight in the morning. He raised an eyebrow as a greeting. "Tagging along, are we Moony?"

He seemed rather stiff as he explained, "No. Molly wanted to be sure Courtney stayed safe."

I noticed Sirius roll his eyes, muttering, "Molly." He quickly regained his beaming face and declared, "Well, we best be off!" His voice was cheery and his eyes gleamed bright in the sunlight. I knew he couldn't wait to leave. And I had to admit I felt the same way. Remus was looking rather nervous as he watched us walk out of the bar, and into the street, ready to apparate. To Sirius, he whispered just loud enough so I could barely hear, "Take care of her mate."

"No need to worry, Monny my man." He winked at me. "I'll make sure this little hell raiser doesn't cause too much trouble." Remus shook his head and left with a _pop. _With that, we were off...

Sirius Black had never been to an airport before, let alone, on an airplane. So when it took us two and a half hours to get our tickets and get through security, he was incredibly put off. "What the bloody hell do they expect a person to be hiding in their shoe?!" He retorted, rather loudly. A nearby security guard looked at him, suspiciously.

"Come off it, will you?" He threw a dangerously angry look towards the security station. I stroked his arm, tenderly and gave him my famous, pouty, puppy dog eyes. "You're not going to be like this on the plane, will you?"

His face softened and he nuzzled into my hair. "Of course not, love." With a smirk he added, "As long as you promise to make it fun." Rolling my eyes, we went off to get breakfast. Luckily, this was a direct flight, but seven hours in the air is not my idea of a good time. Sirius didn't think so either…

**SIRIUS**

How the bloody hell they expect me to believe no magic was used in making these planes is ridiculous. How else did these muggles get a huge, heavy, motor based machine up in the air? Courtney, as she promised, made it worth my while. Although airplane bathrooms are about the size of a leprechauns closet and no way in hell would you expect to fully grown people to fit in their; the challenge made it all the better.

After the first few hours of bathroom sex and mindless chitter chatter, I finally got her to open up about where we were headed. "Well…" She started out nervous, although afraid of going back into her past, but once she started, she looked like an excited little girl listing off her Christmas list addressed to Santa. "And then we HAVE to go to Vegas, at least for a day. I lived there for almost two years with Jess and my cousins back when I was four. We had the nicest baby sitter! She made chocolate chip cookies like you wouldn't imagine!"

So the plan was: New York and then we'd work our way west to Kansas, then Vegas, and finally California. I have to say, I was feeling a mix of nervousness and excitement about seeing where exactly Courtney was from.

**COURTNEY**

"New York," I sighed, looking around the dirty, bustling city. "I don't think you'll learn much about me here, to be honest. The only memory I have of this place is peeing my pants on the subway."

That made his bark like laughter drift through the hectic street. "Oh what I would give to see you piss yourself!"

"Yeah, well," I rolled my eyes. "Good luck with that. Now where do you want to go?"

"Anywhere." We ended up at the subway.

Sirius seemed mildly interested in the subways, but mostly disgusted by their filthy components. We managed to get lost in Manhattan, get kicked out of the Zoo for making out in front of little field trippers, sneak into an old school disco club, and sing karaoke to "my Heart Will Go On." Needless to say, our summer together was off to the perfect start.


End file.
